Words Never Spoken
by basketcse
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened the morning after the deal if Stephanie hadn't asked the question that caused Ranger to push her away and leave town? This is that story and Stephanie and Lula hatch a battle plan to get Ranger hooked. Lots of humor and crazy antics in store!
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

This story begins after the _deal_ is consummated in the JE book number eight. I often wondered if Stephanie had not demanded a defined relationship the next morning would Ranger have pushed her away and left town. I thought not, I think he would have come back every night and this is the story of Steph's words never being spoken. Stephanie instead, hatches a crazy plan with Lula's help to get Ranger hooked and keep him.

Thanks to Mandyh my beta for all the help and patience with my questions and issues!

Warning-There will be smut and some big belly laughs

**Words Never Spoken**

**Chapter 1**

His watch alarm went off and he rose from the bed and began dressing. I got up out of bed and put my arms around him and kissed him. "Come back tonight. I want more."

"You want more what?" He had concern on his face.

"Just what we had together last night." He grinned and nodded.

(These are the words that change the outcome of this one night)

"I'll call you later." He softened and kissed me and left the apartment.

The 'deal' turned out to be a _bigger _deal than I could have ever imagined. I was hooked and I wanted to re-negotiate for as long as he would let me. About a month ago I was chasing bail jumper Eddie DeChooch who was trafficking contraband cigarettes all over Trenton and then shot an old lady and left her in a shed for worm food.

When I found out my Grandma Mazur was involved and things were spiraling out of control, I asked for Ranger's help. He shocked me by asking for one night in my bed for his help. I agreed. No brainer. How hard would that be? He was the hottest thing wearing pants that I had ever laid eyes on and I had secretly always wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with a super hero.

I had been dating or let's re-phrase that screwing Joe Morrelli since I cleared his name and saved his job with the TPD a while back. I can't remember him taking me on a date or doing any of the things boyfriends who love you usually do. Dates were at Pino's Pizza or in front of the TV watching ball games followed by playful and satisfying yet hurried bouts of sex. The rest of the time, he grouched at me over my choice of career and my level of competence in doing it. We had broken up recently and hey, I was a free woman.

On the other hand, Ranger was my mentor and had never wavered in his support of me and my job. He was always there and when I called, he came. Omigoodness, did he come last night. I had to shake my head to clear the memories. The man was magic and he had worked that magic on my body and I was hooked. I made a vow last night and it was that there would never be anyone else for me. Me and my 'doodah' had made a pact. My doodah was far from girlscout material but still I'm Burg. I had an idea how to get a man and this man will be mine!

I showered and dressed and fed Rex a kibble and headed to the bonds office. I walked in and both girls looked at me and grinned. Lula smirked, "What? Did Morrelli invest in a wind up toy?

I blushed. "Hell no!"

Connie said, "Oh, this is going to be good. Spill it girl!"

"Nope. But, I need to know how to lure a man and lock him down. The big guns girls. I want this man."

"Holy shit! The metaphor, It's Batman!"

Connie asked with pleading eyes, "You got a taste of the man in black?"

"Omigod, I'm still feeling the aftershocks", I squealed.

"Shit!"

"Double shit!"

"Triple shit and fuck a duck!" Vinnie poked his head out of his office.

"Ewww! Vinnie you pervert! Where is that fucking bug", Connie yelled and began picking up items on her desk and stomping like she was under an ant attack.

As sick as he was, Lula and I burst out laughing.

Lula grabbed my hand, "You dating, what's the scoop?"

"Not really sure. We didn't really commit to anything. Just one night of sex."

"Okay seriously girl, was it good? You want more of that?"

"Oh hell yes! Preferably every night."

"Then we need a Bat Plan."

I giggled, "What do you suggest based on your expertise?"

"Girl! This is serious shit. We have to plan your attack very carefully." Connie nodded furiously.

"Okay first, to the Pleasure Treasures and then to the mall!"

"What?"

"Yeah, girlfriend. You said it yourself. You need the big guns." Gulp

I stood on the sidewalk outside of the Pleasure Treasures and glared at Lula. "I'm pretty damn sure that the pervert guy over by the DVD section snapped a cell photo of us at the check out counter with this big load of kinky shit in this bag spread out all over and my mother will be calling shortly!" Just then Elton John's 'The Bitch is Back' ringtone sounded. I leveled a more lethal Burg glare at Lula. She whimpered a little and shrank back. I put my phone on speaker so she could share this with me.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, You have embarrassed me yet again!"

"As usual..Sorry bout' that."

"I just got two phone calls and my call waiting is still going off. Why can't you shop at normal stores for normal stuff? What do you need that stuff for?"

"Uh…Undercover work. Yeah…I need it for a special job?" I gave Lula a thumbs up. That was a pretty good one. Under the covers for sure. Snicker. I heard a struggle, curse words and then a thump.

"Hi Stephie girl."

"Hi Grandma."

"Are you still there? Can you pick me up a pair of those candy panties? Get the cherry flavored. A pair of them ben wa balls to exercise my cooter and…" Oh gack! Lula chuckled.

"Hold on a minute Grandma. Lula you got a pen and paper? Write this down."

"Go ahead Grandma."

"Oh okay. I need a box of condoms too. Do they come in sizes? I reckon' if they have dinky, just get that size. Wilbur's not what he used to be but, dinky or not I was told all it took was one squirt to get a girl preggers back in the day. A girl can't be too careful." Double gack! This time Lula had a grimace on her face and it's hard to gross out an ex-ho.

"Okay Grandma got it. Got to go…" I disconnected before another word came out of her mouth. I think I had already puked a little in my mouth.

I slapped a couple bills in Lula's hand and said, "You're going back in to get this."

"I never saw no dinky size condoms before. Probably have ta' special order…"

"Lula! It don't matter! That uterus prolapsed, drug the ground and dropped off like a rusted muffler twenty years ago!"

My phone rang again. "What?"

"Babe, did you accidentally hit your panic button?" I heard peals of laughter in the background.

"No, why?"

"Your location is flashing and your transmitting sound." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"For how long exactly?"

"A while. When we heard that you didn't sound like you were in distress…well in danger anyway, we waited to send out a team."

"How many heard this?" I still heard snickers and howls in the background.

"Pretty much everyone on duty. They saw the photo as well. Babe, may I suggest a couple additions to that bag of goodies?"

"Oh for cryin'…Oh fuck off. You tell your merry gang of goobers that I said funny…yeah…haha. Revenge will be swift and painful and more embarrassing than this. My stun gun is going to be charged and ready!" I hung up on him and growled at the phone. I looked at Lula. "So what's your next big bright idea?"

I fished the panic button out of my purse and stomped it. Lula said, "Minor setback. We're still on a mission. We take care of your Granny and head to the mall. We need everything sexy."

"Lula, the enemy knows my plan now and I can't afford everything sexy. We've been infiltrated."

"I think we need to stop at the library and check out that book, you know 'The Art of War'. This is a serious mission."

"Shit. Okay. I guess for lack of any other sane idea, we'll get the friggin' book."

We shopped within my means and then we got chinese take out to get in the mood and settled in at my apartment to read the 'Art of War'.

"Okay girl. War is like fire…" "Got my ass burned today."

"Lay down your arms or they can be used against you…" "Stomped the shit out of that sucker."

"Fight the war swiftly and don't allow the enemy to turn the war in his favor…hmm." "Duh. Don't hand the enemy your war plan on a silver platter."

"For the victor, capture the state..." "I plan to capture the whole flag pole and fly my own flag."

"Position your army to deal with quick and changing conditions..." "Yeah, like what to do when you get caught looking like an idiot."

"Plan your moves in a controlled environment... " "Yep, like don't get your picture on the internet shopping for crotchless panties and fuzzy handcuffs."

"Last, you need some trainin' girlfriend."

"What kind of training?"

"Kick some ass trainin' girl."

"Let's find some hottie to teach us some kung fu' shit."

We got the phone book out. Lula was going down the list, "Kung fu shit…kung fu shit."

"Lula, it's not going to be listed under that name. Give me that."

I went down the page and read the ads. "Hmmm…The Dirty Dozen, Twelve nasty fighting techniques for any self defense situation. That sounds promising."

Lula said, "Does it involve hair pulling?..." "Yep"

"Finger pokes and scratching" "Yep"

"Biting." "Yep."

"That's the one girl. Book it."

I called and signed us up to begin tonight. I speed dialed one. "Yo."

"Yo, to you."

"Were you really planning on coming over tonight. I have a headache." I lied.

"Is that right? I'll bring some food and medicine then."

"Nope. Not necessary. I have to visit my parents. Might just sleep there." I grimaced at that whopper.

"Sleep good then Babe."

"You too."

Lula and I went to the Cluck-in-a-Bucket and pigged out before we went to the self defense class. Turns out this guy was not funnin'. He was a badass, army special forces veteran. He was given an assignment for his fellow Green Berets and Army Rangers and it was this class and these moves...No shit?

The goal was to give soldiers a handful of hard-core techniques that could easily be learned, easily mastered and easily applied in any close combat situation. Twelve techniques, shockingly brutal and fast and effective. Hell yeah. We can learn these and get ice cream afterwards.

Within twenty minutes, the instructor guy, Jerry Gordon was standing over our pitiful out of shape carcasses glaring at us. "What exactly do you two pukes want out of this class?" He was bellowing at us. Pukes? Well I resent that. Although that fried chicken in my stomach wasn't settling too good right now. I opened my mouth to speak and barfed right on his boot. Lula gagged and backed away. Way back.

He grabbed me by my yoga pants and underwear and carried me by my ass to his office. How embarrassing! He took a paper towel and scrubbed the puke off his foot into the garbage can and looked at me. I was busy trying to remove his special forces wedgie from hell from my butt crack."Why are you here?"

"I want to learn some moves."

"Bullshit. The real reason. I'm also trained to recognize bullshit when I see it."

"What does bullshit look like sir? I see no bull. Therefore, I see no bull shit."

"Ms. Plum, you do not want me to lose my patience. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He roared at me.

"Okay…okay. Don't get your boxers in a bunch. We read the book 'Art of War' and I wanted to learn some moves to maybe tackle my sorta' boyfriend and I'm a bounty hunter too and I'm tired of getting humped by packs of dogs, rolling in garbage and wrestling naked old people. I would like a little bit more control in my life and my job."

He surprised me and laughed out loud. "Who is your sort of boyfriend?" "Um…Ranger Manoso." His eyes became wide. "He's in Trenton?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"Fucking small world my young padawan. How serious are you about learning?"

"Uh…I think pretty serious."

"You want to whip him into submission?"

"Uh yeah…exactly that."

"Bring him to his Cuban knees?"

"Hell yes."

"Make him grovel at your feet?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Okay. Then you will do everything that I tell you to do. All or nothing!"

"All Sir!" He grinned.

TBC

You guys like my Ranger? Picture him with the long hair. He be smoking hot or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously- _"Okay. Then you will do everything that I tell you to do. All or nothing!"_

_"All Sir!" He grinned._

_Warning-Mild Smut_

**Chapter 2**

"To begin, you will run every morning at 0700 for a total of four miles. Two miles to your destination and two miles back. You will not eat fast foods, confections, or sugary drinks. You will eat lean meat, fresh fruits and vegetables, grains and healthy dairy products and drink lots of water."

"Uh sir, confections and drive-thrus are the only food groups I know. Where do I come by these fruits and vegetables and grains and lean meats. You're not going to make me whack my own chickens and shit are you?"

"How the hell did you end up with Ranger. He suffer brain damage in the line of duty or something?"

"I resent that sir. He thinks I'm amusing."

"No doubt. Poor dumb fucker. These techniques won't do you a bit of good unless you get yourself in shape. Don't even be thinking about cheating. You'll be getting your finger pricked and pissing on a stick every night to check your blood sugar and ketosis levels. Comprende?"

"Jeez, okay sir", I snarked.

We walked back out and he read the riot act to Lula too. We walked out of class with our tails between our legs. "Got any more bright ideas Lula?"

"That dude could use a doughnut and a enema or somethin'. He's a grouchy fucker."

"Are we going to try this or what?"

"I guess we could try for a week." I dropped Lula off and headed to my apartment. As soon as I got into bed, I heard my locks tumbling. Shit. I forgot about the GPS and I lied to Ranger. I closed my eyes tight. I heard the rustle of clothing and then felt the bed sag. "I know you're awake and you're up to something Babe. The wheels squeaking in your head are as loud as Rex's wheel."

"Are you spying on me? What if I had a date tonight? You just came right in."

"You didn't. You had a headache remember? Where is the bag?" He brushed his hand over my breast.

"Bag?"

"Your goody bag from the Pleasure Treasures." He ran his hand down my stomach.

"Nuh..uh. No way buster are you looking in that bag." Oh shit his hand slid inside my panties and stopped right before he hit the target. Maybe if I scoot up a couple inches. I started wiggling and his hand clamped down on me.

"You didn't make those purchases to share with me Babe?"

"I'm not saying. The enemy got their hands on too much information today already." He chuckled as I began to wiggle upwards again.

"The enemy? Am I the enemy?"

"All you're getting is name, rank and cereal number." He laughed.

"That's serial and I can make you talk Babe." He rolled me on my back and moved his fingers those last two inches and began massaging my sensitive little nub. He licked my lips and gave me a smoldering kiss, then licked the shell of my ear and sucked the ear lobe before biting down and sucking my neck right before I was about to climax and then he stopped. What?

"Why did you stop?"

"Talk to me."

"I can't talk. I can't even think right now."

"Talk and I'll give you what you want."

"No. I'll do it myself then." I moved my hand down to finish the job he started and he grabbed it and snapped a fuzzy handcuff around my wrist and then raised my hands over my head and locked the other wrist in.

I was shocked. "You broke in my car and went through the bag?"

He pushed my shirt up and took a swollen nipple in his mouth and sucked it. "Yes I did. We'll discuss the items you bought later. What is a copy of the 'Art of War' doing in your car?"

"Let me run some random words by you Ranger, intrusive, invasive, meddlesome, nosy, presumptuous, prying, snoopy…" He took my mouth and slid his tongue inside and rolled on top of me and began to rub his erection hard against me. The climax began to build again and I moaned and right before I was about to get my release, he fucking did it again. Rolled right off me.

"No you didn't!"

"Talk."

"No." He rolled out of bed and dressed and started out the door.

"Oh so now you're leaving. I'm handcuffed here. So who's playing games now?" He just kept walking and the door closed and he was gone. Dammit.

Good thing he didn't lock me to anything at least. I got up and turned on the light and looked around for the key. Went in the living room and kitchen and checked. Crap. I slid on some shoes and grabbed my car keys. I went out to my car and grabbed the Pleasure Treasures bag. On the way back to my apartment, bright car lights flashed on me. I stomped over to the car. "Give me the damn key!"

I stopped dead short of the car. Shit! It was Carl Costanza and Big Dog in their police cruiser. Carl was snickering. "We were just cruising through Stephanie. Looks like the timing was perfect."

"Oh shut it! Since you're here you can make yourself useful. Do you have some kind of universal handcuff key?"

Big Dog laughed. "What's in the bag Steph?"

"None of your beeswax. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Carl got out with a key and reached for my hands. "Morrelli cuff you or did you just try these on for size?"

"No smartass. Morrelli's not here." I grabbed the cuffs and shoved them in my bag and reached out and grabbed his key. "I'm keeping this and thanks. There is nobody here."

Carl looked at the bag. "Oh, I get it. You got one of them fake dingers in there don't you? Going for the whole solo fantasy thing hugh?"

"No! Degenerate. Now go funny guys." They were both guffawing.

Big Dog said, "Nice pj's. I like the _bunny wabbits_." Shit, I forgot I was wearing boys shorts and a tank and my ass was probably hanging out there jiggling. I huffed and turned and stomped back to my apartment and slammed the door.

At 7AM there was a loud banging at my door. I had hit my snooze alarm about ten times. I went to the door and opened it. Lula glared at me. "You're not even ready yet girl. This is just bullshit!"

"What is it with you and Gordon and bullshit? Give me a a couple minutes."

"We were out the door in five minutes and huffing toward a nearby park. When we got to the park, Lula said, "Okay so how many miles was that?"

"Zero. We won't have a mile done until we get all the way around this duck pond."

"Are you shittin' me girl? How we supposed to know how many miles we runnin'."

"We need to get us one of those pedometer things. Let's just keep going around the park until we can't run any more. Today, that will probably be in yards not miles." We went around the duck pond two more times and Lula was complaining about cramps. "Don't runners supposed to stretch or warm up or something. I got a cramp in my ass."

"Let's head back for today Lula. I'm about done too."

We grabbed bottles of water and collapsed on my couch. "So what are we going to do today?"

"We'll see if Connie's got skips and we'll get one of those pedometer things. Gordon was just rude. He thinks we can't do this and I want to show his smug ass otherwise. He actually said Ranger must have suffered brain damage to be with me." Lula burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

Lula and I had cereal, banana and juice for breakfast and I even went light on sugar in my coffee. After she left, I took a shower and fed Rex and headed to the bonds office. Connie was reading a new Cosmo. I turned my head to look at something on the cover. '_Ten steps to getting your guy and keeping him.'_

"Hey Con, I definitely want to borrow that when you're done with it. Got any skips?"

"Got one." She pushed a folder to me.

As I was reading the file, the door opened and my neck began to tingle. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. "Babe."

"Morning Ranger." He handed Connie some body receipts and told Connie he would be back in a few minutes. "A word Ms. Plum." He was guiding me out to the alley.

"Gonna' feel me up and then leave again?"

"Babe, you have been lying to me since the deal was consumated? Why?"

"That's not true. Actually I lie a lot. I'm good at it. You just don't catch me. I lie to you on average once or twice a week…"

"Babe. You didn't go to your parents house and you didn't have a headache last night. Why did you lie?"

"I used to have a thing called privacy. Ever hear of it?"

"Are you uncomfortable with me now?"

"No."

"Did you have a problem with that night?"

"Nope. It was okay."

"It was okay. If it was just okay then we need to work on our technique some more." He moved in and placed his thigh between my legs and rubbed against me.

"I think the debt is paid. You can't use sex against me to make me do things. So, stop being a…a pussy teaser." He laughed.

"You're right. There is no more debt. No price for what we give each other ever again. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Nope." He pulled my chin up to look in my eyes and kissed me.

"Can I come see you tonight?"

"I'm sorry but, I really do have plans every night this week until the weekend."

He smirked, "Morrelli."

"No. Ranger we were fuck buddies for one night and I don't have to tell you my business. Are we finished here?" His blank face went up and he stepped away from me. Boy I sure do hope I'm playing this right. I just need to keep him in a holding pattern until I get my real plans together. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. He likes my bait. I just have to learn how to reel him in without losing him. I gave him a finger wave and walked back to the bonds office to wait for Lula.

We couldn't find our skip, Barney. We went by the mall and window shopped instead and found a pedometer and ate a healthy lunch of grilled chicken, apple and berry salad with raspberry vinegrette dressing. My yum yums were less enthusiatic but still it was pretty good. At least the pecans on top were sugared.

Lula was the one groaning and making a face after every bite. I looked at her. "You going to be okay girl? You want to try something else?"

"No, but I expect my body is gonna' go into septic shock or some shit from eatin' this rabbit food." She sighed. "I'm tryin' girl. I put some carrots and apples and bananas in my bag and I'm makin' it so far."

"Lu, we should be really proud of ourselves. We did good our first day. Give me five chick." _Slap_. "Yeah, girl."

Lula drove to the fight studio that night because I knew I was being tracked. True to his grouchy word, Gordon made us pee on a stick and drew blood from both of us. Lula made sure every person in the room saw her boo boo. He came out with a grin on his face and commenced to torture us for two long hours. We dragged our asses to her car and back to mine at the bonds office and I drove home.

I was so tired, I couldn't do anything but, make a straight shot to my bed and fall in. No dreaming, no tossing, just lights out.

The snooze was beeping and I swatted at it and cursed. And slowly got up and shuffled to the bathroom. When Lula knocked I was ready. We slowly jogged off to the park with our pedometer and headed around the duck pond. She asked me two dozen times how far we had gone before I said just two miles. She groaned and we kept going until we hit another half mile and we headed home. I said, "Baby steps Lu. We'll get there."

We made big fat omelets and had some fruit too. We were surprised that we were full and kind of energetic after our meal. I think we just might find our groove. We snatched Barney that day without too much hassle and patted ourselves on the back and took the rest of the day off. I read Connie's Cosmo that afternoon and wasn't too much the wiser. None of that crappola was going to work on Batman. Where do I find an article for 'How to get a super hero and keep him'.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warning-Smut Alert

**Chapter 3**

The next two days went the same. A little further every morning when we jogged, finding foods we liked to fill us and make us happy and going to class at night. I could tell that Gordon was surprised and pleased at our progress. On Friday night he asked us if we would like to go eat Japanese with him at a hibachi place close by. He said he was proud of us. We didn't have plans and told him sure.

We had a blast. The chef entertained us and cooked the meal right in front of us with tricky knife moves and we clapped and ate. We all got something different so we could try each other's dish. The food was outstanding and Gordon told us that it was all mostly healthy. That night we formed a real bond with Gordon and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. I think we secretly 'amuse' him too but, grumpy would never admit it.

I didn't hear a thing from Ranger over the weekend. Silence. Funny thing was that I wasn't so concerned about it. Lula and I kept our routine and every day I felt stronger and now I felt like I wanted to do this for me.

Monday came with us almost making four miles. Gordon had finally explained about the running. In short burst street fighting, the breathing and stamina is important. Jogging and cardio type work outs are best to improve your stamina so that you don't crash from the adrenalin rush before the fight is over. He made very clear that he was talking about someone that might really want to do us harm.

We had taken three skips down by Tuesday with minimal issues and turned them into the TPD. The cops little lottery was all screwed up. A car hadn't blown up in a while and we came in clean as a whistle from head to toe.

On Wednesday, Lester and Hal from Rangeman were at the cop shop when we were leaving. They eyed us curiously. "Hey guys," I said.

"How you doing beautiful? You two are looking good."

"I'm cool and thanks." Lula and I looked at each other and grinned and high fived. "Damn skippy . See you boys later."

We left them with funny looks on their faces.

Before noon on Thursday I was back at my apartment with a nice stack of cash in my hand for a change and I was so happy I wanted to throw it on the bed and roll around in the money naked when I heard the locks tumble. My neck was tingling. I already knew who was there. I was minus loads of sugar times huge numbers and hormonal times the same. I was horny as hell and an opportunity to scratch the itch had just arrived!

I ran to the foyer and jumped him, slamming him to the wall. He grunted and pulled me closer for a kiss. I slammed him to the opposite wall and wrapped my legs around him. "Damn Babe."

"I've barely had sugar in over a week and you are the casualty. I'm Sorry. Take me to the bedroom now. Move soldier. Fuck me! Don't think just do."

He was walking but he had questions. "What does the lack of sugar have to do with fucking?" I pulled his shirt over his head.

"It affects my hormones. I get horny and it gets really bad." He broke out in a full on wolf grin.

"Very good to know. Why are you off sugar?"

"Just eating healthier." He raises an eyebrow and drops me on the bed.

He drops his utility belt and lays his gun on the night stand and pulls out his phone and tells Ram to head back to Rangeman and bring him a car. I grabbed his belt buckle and unzipped him as he's kicking off his boots. I pulled off my shirt and I unzipped my jeans and Ranger pulled them the rest of the way off. I reached and grabbed him down to me while he was still pulling his socks off and he chuckled.

"You're not going to tease me this time. I'm warning you if you even try I'll pick up your gun there and shoot you with it." He laughed.

"No Babe. I'm definitely not going to tease you." He snapped the hook on my bra and took a breast in his mouth as he was pulling it off. He ran his hand down my side and grasped my ass and grasped my panties and began pulling them down and then ran his hand back up my leg and raised up and looked at me.

"Your body is leaner and more toned. What have you been doing along with the diet?"

"Mmm..I don't know what you're talking about." He smacked my ass hard. "Oww!"

"You're lying to me again Babe."

"Ranger skip the questions and the foreplay this time. Put it in and fuck me please."

"Let me see if you're ready for me." He gave my clit a little rub and then moved a finger in me and then stuck it in his mouth and sucked."Mmm…You taste ready." That was so sexy. I grabbed him and crashed my lips to his tasting myself in his mouth. He rubbed his big throbbing cock against my clit teasing me.

"No teasing Ranger." I smacked his hand away and reached down and grabbed it and squeezed it and stroked. He gasped and groaned. "See? Doesn't feel so great does it? Or maybe it does." Then I placed it at my entrance and slammed my hips upward. I took all ten inches in one stroke and then I ground my hips against him.

Sweat popped out on his forehead. "Damn Babe! You're going to kill me. I almost came in that one stroke." I gave him a wicked grin and clamped down on my muscles and squeezed him hard. I think his eyes lost focus and his mouth flew open. "Aaaagh. Stop. Give me just a minute." I was in control. 'War is Like Fire'. I had Batman's loins lit up like a bonfire. Damn I had him by the short hairs literally. This was fun!

When his eyes started to focus, I pulled my hips down and slammed up toward him again and again. "I'll tell _you_ when to cum Ranger and I want my name on your lips because I own your ass right now. You're mine!" He closed his eyes. I kept slamming upward until I felt the tingle and the heat spreading and my thighs began to quiver. "Cum now!" I yelled and came almost violently with my pent up hormones raging and I squeezed him hard.

"Dios, Stephanie!" He yelled out loud. I felt his release and spasms inside of me and he didn't stop. He would spasm and groan and spasm again. Finally he stopped and slumped on top of me breathing hard and still twitching a little inside me. He didn't see it but, I had a satisfied grin on my face and an evil twinkle in my eye.

"When you can move sweetie, roll off me because I'm squished." He raised his head and looked at me and grinned and rolled over. He was still breathing hard.

"Babe we gotta' get a little sugar back in your diet. You could kill an army of men right now. You were right. You did just own my ass."

He turned and pulled me to him and kissed me. "I'm glad I stopped by."

"Why are you here Batman?" I rubbed my hands down his back to his cute tight ass and tweaked it, exploring. His penis began to move again.

"Babe."

"You're Batman. I know you can go at least two times." I rolled on top of him and straddled him. I grabbed his length and slid my hands down and reached behind me and took his balls in my hand and gently squeezed. "Batman these are considerably lighter than they were earlier."

"I'll bet. You nearly drained me dry you wicked little vamp. Babe I came to ask you to go to Miami with me for a couple days."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Both."

"What's the ratio between the business and the pleasure?" I raised up and took him inside me and began to slowly move. He closed his beautiful eyes for a few seconds and opened them.

"How about thirty business and seventy will be our pleasure?"

"Deal. What are we going to do?" I began to move faster and massage his balls harder while tweaking his nipples with the other hand.

He was breathing harder now. "Distraction. Miami has finally hired a woman and I want you to train her."

"Okay. When?"

"We would leave tomorrow." He began to rub little circles around my clit and was matching my rhythm with his hips. I was now breathing hard. Ranger grabbed my hips and moved me toward him a fraction and I instantly felt the difference. He was putting more pressure on my g-spot and I gasped. He grinned.

"Good move Batman. I have something to do tomorrow night but, I guess I can skip it for one night."

"What have you been doing every night of the week and who are you doing it with?"

I leaned down and kissed him. "Jealous?"

"Let me make something clear. I don't want you doing this with any other man." He pinched my clit. "This is mine for now. Do you understand?" Oh boy did I ever. Guess I'm going to be 'laying down my arms' sooner rather than later. He jerked me down on him a few more times hard and we both yelled out our orgasm. I slumped to his chest and he rubbed gentle circles on my back.

"Okay. I think this will hold me for a little while." His chest shook as he chuckled.

"Let's shower and I'll take you to lunch."

"Okay. I need to get a mani-pedi and a doodah wax for the trip after. Gotta' be bikini ready. We are going to the beach?" He grinned at me.

"Yeah Babe. We'll be staying on the beach."

"Oh goody. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we headed to the shower.

He was shocked first when I passed on Pino's and then again when we were sitting in a diner and I ordered the chicken salad and fruit with water. "I gotta' tell you, you look beautiful and you're glowing. These changes that you've made are showing. I'm proud of you Babe." My heart just did a little flip flop. Now this made it all worth it.

"Thanks. You know I'm surprised at how much more energy I have. I'm trying new foods and finding stuff I really like. The sugar is the hardest part because of what the lack of it does to me."

"We'll try to work that out Babe. Evidently you are going to need it. There are healthy sugars and eating a dessert now and then won't hurt you. What made you decide to make the changes?"

Did I want to do this now or not. He had kind of hinted at a commitment of some kind earlier.

"You."

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why?"

"The next morning after we did the deal I woke up caring about what you really thought of me. That's all I'm saying." He studied my face for a few seconds and reached his hand out and took mine and squeezed it. "I'm honored you felt that way. That's certainly a result of that night I wouldn't have expected."

At that moment I heard someone clearing his throat and there stood Joe Morrelli with his hands on his hips. He looked down at our hands and looked up at my face. He was furious.

He spat, "I guess this means we're not getting back together this time. So you're fucking Manoso now? No big surprise. I can't believe you waited this long or did you?"

Ranger leveled a glare at him and spoke calmly. "Watch yourself Morrelli. She never cheated on you and you are not going to embarrass or humiliate her in public. Do we understand each other?" Joe nodded and stomped away and left the diner. I looked down. My hero was still holding my hand. He surprised me by bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it. Wow! This was so not Ranger like and in public too. I was a puddle of goo…My troops would be dissapointed. Think..think dammit! Um..'Fight the War Swiftly and Don't Allow the Enemy to Turn the War in His Favor'.

Shit! I pulled my hand from his and said, "Um..thanks for that but, I can fight my own battles. Are we ready to go?" I got up and began walking without a backward glance and swaying my hips as I went. Work it..work it..own it. I was channeling my 'Pretty Woman'. I heard a chuckle behind me. "Babe, I'm going to have to order a bag of fries on the way out to go with that shake." I was grinning. That was so cheesy and cute. Cripes! I think I just got the warm and fuzzies. Re-group..re-group.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

_"Babe, I'm going to have to order a bag of fries on the way out to go with that shake." I was grinning. That was so cheesy and cute. Cripes! I think I just got the warm and fuzzies. Re-group..re-group._

**Chapter 4**

He took me back to my apartment to get my car and kissed me long and passionate. Woof! I wanted to bring him to heel at my warm and juicy..mind out of the gutter got stuff to do. I shooed him away and headed to my car. I called Lula. "Meet me at the bonds office."

"10-4. On my way." I snapped my phone shut.

Lula was standing next to her car with her arms crossed. "So? What's up?"

"Ranger came to my apartment and I attacked him and nearly fucked him dead because I haven't had sugar for almost two weeks. I probably should have a neon warning sign stuck to me or something. It should have a big penis on it with a big X over it meaning if you have one of these stay away."

"What about the little ones?" "Little what ones?"

"You got somethin' against the little penises? They can't help it cause' they little. Back when I was a..."

"Lula! How did we get on the subject of small penises? I wasn't just talking about...I meant all...sometimes...Oh forget it."

"Batman's all that hmmm?"

"Lula?" Then looking at her smirky grin, I had to grin. "Okay, he's all that and a bag of chips too."

"Damn girl, I knew it! You know you not supposed to be fornicatin' with the enemy. You're not proper trained yet!"

"I think he kind of made a Ranger commitment to me. He told Morrelli off and asked me to go to Miami with him tomorrow."

"What? Gordon's not going to be happy."

"Come on girl. We need to go to the salon. I need the works. I'll talk to Gordon tonight. The trip is part business."

"Yeah, and part monkey business."

"Lu, I'm to step three of the 'Art of War'. I'm winning the battle chick."

"Damn, that far? Then shit..carry on..a soldier." She saluted me and we hopped in my car.

We got the works and Lula cried, begged and cursed during the waxing and I had to hide her purse before she pulled her '44' Magnum. Afterward we did our imitation of two cowgirls who had ridden their horses too hard and probably put them up wet and waddled into the mall grimacing. I got a new dress and shoes to match for the distraction and some sexy lingerie. Lula came home with me to help me pick out stuff to pack and she offered to keep Rex for me. She said my closet was boring for lack of neon spandex. I told her she had enough for both of us.

Gordon wasn't happy that I was missing a night, but he didn't give me a hard time because I had been doing so well. "Behave yourself on the trip. By the way, when are you going to bring Manoso by here?"

"He doesn't know about this yet. He's figured out that my eating is better and my body has changed some." He raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't say sex was out! Speaking of that subject I have a problem."

"What? I don't teach sex anything girlie. You need help in that area, I'm not your man. Besides that, Manoso is my friend and that would just be...have I told you girls you could drive a bat, batshit crazy!"

"No. Yuck! The problem is sugar. I need a little more in my diet. And eww.., you do know I call him Batman?"

"Why? And again, poor bastard." I glared at him.

"Shit, this is embarrassing. I get really a..horny when I'm off sugar." He's just staring at me with his arms crossed. I guess his bullshit smeller is kind of like my spidy-sense and he's checking for crap. "Gordon, I almost killed Ranger and you're probably standing too close to me right now!" He surprised me and burst out laughing.

"Are you yankin' my chain, missy?"

"Nope. My hormones go crazy and I'm a menace to men and shower massagers. Even Ranger wants me to add sugar and he's a total health nut. I'm asking your permission." He chuckled and shook his head. "If you aren't some piece of work Plum. Try to stick to good natural sugars first like fruits and try desserts with grains like oatmeal raisin cookies. Stay away from empty calories like doughnuts."

"Damn!"

"Have fun on your trip Plum and don't break Manoso." He winked at me.

Lula and I did our run the next morning and she left with Rex. I was so excited I was bouncing off the walls before Ranger called right before noon. "Yo."

"Ready Babe?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there in about fifteen to pick you up."

"Okay bye."

When I heard my locks tumble, I ran to the door and snatched him through it and pinned him against the wall and pulled his head down for a hot wet kiss.

"Babe." He was handsome hot in blue jeans and a button down crew neck shirt with running shoes. He had his hair pulled back in the leather tie and his shades on his head. He had his earrings in and a Swiss Patek Philippe watch on his wrist. I fingered his expensive watch.

"Do we have time?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, we do have to get to Newark." He whispered in my ear, "Why don't you change into a little skirt and you can sit on my lap on the plane." He winked at me.

"We can't do that on a plane."

"We can on my plane."

"Your plane. You own an airplane?" He nodded.

"I should have known Batman. I guess you have a Batcopter and a real Batmobile too." He laughed. I changed into a skirt just like he suggested and he grabbed my bags and we locked up and headed to the airport.

Lester and Hal drove us and took care of our bags. When we walked outside to the tarmac where the private planes were I stopped, mouth agape. There was a big sleek jet airplane with a big black R across the side. "Wow."

"It's a Gulfstream V. Seats 12-20 passengers and crew. Seating is conference style. It's a comfortable plane." He whispered in my ear, "There's a comfy divan that we can make out on." Oh boy!

"Let's go!" He laughed and we headed to the stairs. At the top two men in uniform met us. Ranger shook hands with them. "Kevin, Jack, this is my friend Stephanie Plum."

"Babe, Kevin Stuart is our captain and Jack Baker is our co-pilot."

I shook hands with them. "Nice to meet you guys. You have lots of experience do you?" They smiled and nodded.

Ranger said, "They are ex-combat pilots. They have flown under extreme conditions. They're the best and you're very safe in their capable hands."

"Well of course they are ex-military heroes Batman. Probably super heroes too, hugh?" All the men chuckled.

Captain Kevin said, "Buckle up Ms. Plum and a..Mr. Batman and we'll get this bird off the ground." Ranger smirked at him. He buckled me in and sat down next to me and did the same. He smiled at me and took my hand.

When Captain Kevin gave the all clear to move around after take off we unbuckled and Ranger told me he was our server and wanted to know if I wanted anything. "Coffee, tea or me, Babe?"

"Duh? I'll take the tea." He snatched me up and tickled me as he walked to the divan and plopped down with me in his lap.

"So, did you get that bikini wax?" I nodded

"Well let's check it out." He slammed me down on the divan while I giggled and stuck his head under my skirt and pulled down my thong. His head came up and his eyes were full of amusement and he sported a full grin with teeth."What do you call this, Babe?"

"It's a personalized 'Hollywood' wax. You said that you wanted it exclusively didn't you?"

"Yes I did. It looks the side of my airplane." We both burst out laughing.

"Do you like it?"

"Let me take another look." He stuck his head back under my skirt and didn't come up this time until two orgasms later.

Three hours later, we were on the Miami airport tarmac waving goodbye to Kevin and Jack and heading to the car Rangeman had left for him, a Mercedes Cabriolet convertible. Black of course. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved."

"I'll take you someplace special. Tonight we'll both get to splurge. The food we're going to eat tonight is rich and flavorful. You'll love it."

"Oh goody."

He put his sunglasses on and went into his driving zone while I took in the scenery. A little while later we were pulling into the parking lot of a Cuban restaurant.

"Ranger, I'm so excited. This is the food you ate growing up?"

"Yes. This is my sister and brother-in-law's place. It's one of the best in Miami.

"Will they be here? Will I get to meet them?"

"Yes, Babe."

"We walked in the door and Ranger gave his name to the hostess. She took us to a reserved table in the back of the restaurant and before we sat down a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair ran up and launched herself into Ranger's arms. He laughed.

"Hola hermana (hello sister). Lucia, this is my friend Stephanie Plum."

She grabbed me and hugged me. "Nice to meet you Stephanie. Welcome to Miami. Sit and I'll send out a bottle of wine."

"Thank you. Very nice to meet you Lucia."

Ranger took a seat with his back to the wall and pulled me down in the seat next to him. "Your sister is nice and so beautiful. Is everyone in your family attractive?"

He smiled. "I guess so. I'll have Lucia show you a picture of my parents. They were a very handsome couple when they were young. They still are for that matter."

"Where do they live?"

"Newark. They spend quite a bit of time down here too. My brother, Marco is the head of this Rangeman office. They stay with Lucia, Marco and at my home often."

"I can hardly wait to see your house."

"You'll see it soon. What are you in the mood for? There's seafood, pork, steak, chicken?"

"Uh..do they make a dish with all of that?"

"No but, I can see if Nicolas will prepare us something special just for you."

A handsome man in a chef's uniform came to the table. "Good to see you Carlos. Who is your lovely lady friend?"

"This is Stephanie Plum."

"Pleased to meet you Estefania. What can I make you tonight?"

"Nice to meet you and everything on the menu please." He laughed.

"I'm flattered. May I bring you a sample of some of our favorites?"

"Yes! I can hardly wait."

"I'll get right on it then." He turned and walked away as the waitress came with wine and glasses and ice water. She opened the wine and poured a small amount into a glass and offered it to Ranger. He sniffed it, tasted it and nodded to the waitress. She ogled him for a minute until I cleared my throat and then she poured us both a glass. I sniffed it and drank the whole glass down and licked my lips. He sprouted an amused grin and shook his head.

Ranger leaned in to kiss me. "Babe, when it comes to entertainment you never disappoint."

It took two of the wait staff to drop the spread on our table. Ranger gave me a rundown of the dishes before I plowed in. There was seafood and lobster paella, crispy pork belly, chicken empanadas, fried plantains, stuffed avocados and black beans and rice.

After I moaned and groaned and did a total example of a food orgasm, I sat back and closed my eyes and held my hand over my full belly. Ranger said, "Did you leave a little bit of room. We'll sugar you up now and then I'll finish the job when we get home." He winked at me. I loved this cute and playful Ranger. The waitress brought us a dessert.

"Babe, this is a Nicolas' signature dessert. Goat cheese flan with guava gelle. Even I can't resist it." He spooned a bite and fed it to me. "Omigosh! This is like nothing that I have ever tasted."

I whispered in his ear, "Aside from your penis, it's the closest thing to heaven that I have ever experienced."

"Babe." He grinned and spooned me another bite and kissed me.

Nicolas and Lucia came by the table to say goodbye. I told Nicolas that I had never had such a fantastic restaurant experience and I meant it. The food was crazy delicious and fun. Ranger took my hand and we left the restaurant to go to his home.

TBC

Let's have some reviews ladies. I need them to keep my naughty fingers tapping!


	5. Chapter 5

previously-

_Ranger took my hand and we left the restaurant to go to his home._

**Chapter 5**

I was resting my eyes when Ranger rolled up to a gate and hit a remote. The gate opened and he pulled up to a large Mediterranean style house with a terra-cotta roof and a huge attached garage. He pulled into the garage and parked and smiled at me. We got our bags out of the car and walked in the door from the garage into a mud room and laundry room with a half bath and shower and then into a large beautiful kitchen with light wood cabinets, marble counters, and an island with bar stools on one side. It was modern, yet cozy and warm. There was a dining room with a double bay type window in the next room. The dining table sat ten people.

The living room had a vaulted ceiling, a fireplace, and furniture in light colors like sage, beige, and coral. French doors from the dining room and living room led out to a large landscaped patio and swimming pool with hot tub. A winding wood and wrought iron staircase led up to the second floor. The house had five bedrooms and an entertainment room, four full baths, and the half bath. This house was gorgeous. Surprisingly light for Batman. He walked into one of the bedrooms and set the bags down. It was huge with a king size canopy bed, living area with TV, and even a small breakfast table with a large attached bathroom.

I was overwhelmed.

"You okay Babe?"

"Yes. You're a very successful business person. You're one of my best friends. How did I not know Ranger?"

"Because you don't care about my money. You care about me as your friend."

"But, still…I'm really proud of you Ranger. Does anyone ever say that to you? Because you deserve to be told that." I looked at him. "Just like you say it to me."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Thank you Babe. I have a nice big tub in there. You want to have a bath before bed and relax?"

"Only if you join me."

He breathed close to my mouth, "Oh, I was already planning on crashing your tub party. I'll light some candles. I've never enjoyed my tub before."

Oh goody!

"Little to the left...Mmmn...Kay I think that's the spot…Ooh...Aah...Uhn..." I was almost there.

"Babe!"

"What?" I raised my half fuzzy head and wild hair and blinked at him. "I was havin' a good dream here…"

"No doubt. I can deal with the Batman analogy, but shit woman. Here is what came out of your mouth after you attacked me: Flash me Gordon, that's incredible Mr. Hulk, you're not the Lone Ranger anymore and Tonto climb on the back, I'm going to ride the Beast like Zorro. Do you have a thing for super heroes and comic book characters?"

"Uh...heh...heh...heh. Sorry about that. Guess I sorta' do. Did I actually say Flash me Gordon?" Weird, I better tuck that one away and forget it. He had an amused look on his face and laughed.

"You said all that. It's obvious we need to add even a little more sugar. I'm going to go for a run and then we'll shower together and go for breakfast."

"Can I come with you?"

"For a run?"

"Yes. I brought my running clothes."

He smirked, "You're kidding me?"

"Nooo. Smartass."

"Come on and you better keep up."

I smirked back at him. "No problem. I wouldn't want you to be the Lone Ranger." He slapped me on the ass hard. "Get dressed."

I was proud of myself. I kept up with Ranger the whole way. We ran about a total of five miles down the beach, going both directions and coming back. It was a beautiful day and I loved the smell of the ocean. Ranger put his arm around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Proud of you Babe. You did good. Now I see how you've been getting toned."

"Lula's been running with me in the morning."

"Lula?"

"Yeah. Big changes in Lula. She's lost some pounds and is starting to look really good."

"That's great. Good for her. I'm proud of you both."

We showered together and when I opened Ranger's shower gel container, I squealed. "What's wrong Babe?"

"This shower gel. This is your smell! I always know when you're near. First I feel you and then I smell you and this is the smell. I love this."

"It's Bvlgari. My housekeeper bought it for me and I liked it. I'm glad you like it." He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me to the back of the shower and slid into me. I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. "Mmm...Fuck me Mr. Incredible." He smirked and pounded me into the wall.

Ranger took us to a restaurant called the News Café in South Beach. He told me that this is where Gianni Versace used to come for breakfast every morning. We waited for a few minutes and then we were seated at a table outside. Ranger said, "They have coffees from different countries, delicious pastries and muffins and they do fantastic egg dishes like eggs benedict, omelets, and quiches."

We both decided on omelets and an assortment of pastries and muffins. We did some people watching as we ate and drank our coffee. This was a popular Miami Beach area. It was a delicious breakfast and we took our leftover pastries and muffins with us and strolled around the area holding hands.

South Beach is beautiful with its pastel colored buildings and hotels. It has shopping and nightclubs, restaurants, and art galleries. It's a playground for the wealthy and famous. I stopped when I saw a colorful maxi dress in a window with spaghetti straps and a slit up the side. The flat beaded sandals they had paired with it were cute too. "Omigosh Ranger, I love this outfit. Can we go in?"

"Of course Babe. That dress would look good on you."

We went in and found the dress in my size and I looked at the price tag. Wow! Well, it was fun window-shopping. Ranger reached over me and grabbed the dress. "What are you doing?"

"My treat Babe. Pick out shoes, jewelry, and whatever else you want."

"You're not my sugar daddy you know." He kissed me.

"Oh yes I am and get used to it. I would love to spend my money on you." I picked out some sandals and a long strand of beads and earrings to match and Ranger laid a bikini on the counter at the register. I picked it up and looked at. It was black with a pattern of gold on it and three triangles with strings and beads attached.

"What is this?"

"Bikini. It's for me." I held the scrap down at his crotch. I whispered, "The Beast is not fittin' in this. You'll be indecent."

"Babe."

He drove us back to his house and I took my purchases upstairs while he spoke on the phone to his brother at Rangeman and checked in with his second in command, Tank. He came up the stairs in a few minutes. "Everything alright Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe. We'll meet at Rangeman a couple of hours prior to the distraction and you can meet the team and we'll go over the plans. Now change into that new bikini and we'll go to the beach."

I gave him a Burg glare. "You better be in a tiny speedo when I come back out." I pulled the tag off the scrap and grouched all the way into the bathroom with it. Good thing this beach is pretty much private. When I got my clothes off I cursed. "Not now dammit. Crap!"

"Something wrong Babe?" I turned around to look at him as he walked through the door. "My body just put a damper on our fun."

"What do you mean? You okay?"

"Yep. I just started my period." He smiled and put his arms around my naked body and rubbed my back. "Doesn't bother me Babe. We have lots to work with here. We have the tub and the shower and the ocean and we can throw a towel on the bed. Remember, I've fought bloody battles for several years. You can't make me uncomfortable."

"But, still..." He kissed me again.

"Don't do anything about it yet; put your suit on and we'll go have some fun in the water. You know we haven't discussed birth control. Now is a good time."

"I'm good. I was on the pill and just changed to a shot type thing. My doctor said that I would hardly have a period with it. Maybe this won't be much of one. I would forget to take the pill sometimes and I can't believe that I'm discussing this with you."

"Babe. We are in a sexual relationship. It's responsible to discuss it. You're lucky Morelli didn't get you pregnant." I smirked at him.

"I never let Morelli touch me without a condom." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't trust him like I trust you."

"No wonder it didn't work out. The trust is important for any type of relationship to work. I'm glad you trust me. We're both clean and we've had the birth control talk. I want to remind you that there will be no other as long as you are sleeping with me and I will make that same promise. Understand?" I smirked again.

"What? Do you think I'm a slut or something? I'll have you know that I've only been with about four guys in my entire life. How many women have you been with?"

"No, I don't think that. I wouldn't be having sex with you if I thought you were. It doesn't matter how many women I fucked because I'm not with them, I'm with you." He gave me a tender kiss.

I held up the scraps again. "Can you help me get tied into this?" I worked on the bottoms while he tied the top. When he finished, he looked at me and his eyes smoldered. "You look sexy in this Babe."

"Glad you like it. I feel like I'm still naked."

"That was the point." He gave me a big wolf grin.

He took my hand and we grabbed a couple of big beach towels and some sunscreen on the way down to the beach. We took turns rubbing each other down and lay in the sun for a while until we got enough sun to want to cool off in the water.

We waded out and got good and cooled off until Ranger put his arms around me and started giving me hot kisses with tongue and wandering up and down my neck with that same tongue. My thoughts went back to the airplane trip. This man had a great tongue.

He reached down and pulled the strings on my bottoms and pulled down his board shorts and led me toward the beach and pitched our clothes on the sand. He sat down in the water that came up to about his waist and pulled me down to straddle him. "This is naughty and kind of kinky doing this in public."

"We're not in public, just outdoors."

"Still, it's kind of exciting. Are you getting ready to do something dirty to me?"

"Yes it is and yes I am." He commenced kissing me again and rubbing my little swollen nub. When I was good and ready to take him he lifted me and pulled me down on to his erection. "Dios Babe, you're so tight and fit me so perfect."

"Mmmm..." I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations he was creating inside me. "Speak to me in Spanish Ranger."

"I'm your lover Stephanie. I want you to call me Carlos when we make love. I'm not a super hero when we're like this. I'm a man." He whispered in my ear, "Quise amarte y dejarte ir. Ahora temo haber robado mi corazon, Estefania (I wanted to love you and let you go. Now I fear you have stolen my heart)."

"That's so beautiful coming out of your sexy mouth Carlos." I opened my eyes. His back was to the water and he couldn't see what I was seeing. I pointed and tried to scream and nothing came out. "Shh…sha...shit!" I finally let out a scream and jumped up. My mind was working furiously. Gordon, training, surprise, grab, punch, elbow, gouge, knee, kick, bite. Oh fuck no, I'm not biting that thing but it's about to bite Ranger's ass.

Just as it got within a foot of Ranger, I reached over his shoulder and punched it on its head between its eyes and it turned. Then I launched myself at it and grabbed its slimy fin and poked it in the eye and elbowed it. It slapped me with its tail and launched me backward and I flopped into the water with a big splash as it swam away from me fast. I turned around breathing hard and looked up.

TBC

Duh...Duh...Duh...Duh...Duh..Duh..Duh..Duh.. . This was one of the craziest scenes I ever thought of or wrote for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

_Just as it got within a foot of Ranger, I reached over his shoulder and punched it on its head between its eyes and it turned. Then I launched myself at it and grabbed its slimy fin and poked it in the eye and elbowed it. It slapped me with its tail and launched me backward and I flopped into the water with a big splash as it swam away from me fast. I turned around breathing hard and looked up._

**Chapter 6**

Ranger was standing there naked making a fish mouth, but nothing was coming out. He rubbed his hands down his face. Finally out came a shaky string of Spanish I didn't understand, "Dios Todopoderoso! Por favor me dicen que no ver a mi mujer a luchar un tiburion (God Almighty! Please tell me I didn't just see my woman wrestle a shark)?" He was reaching to the sky waving his arms kind of like how Morelli used to do and then he looked down at me. Whoa! Batman has lost his cool. I think he's about to crack.

"Babe?"

I squeaked out, "Carlos." He reached for me and pulled me up and began checking me over.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I think I'm fine." I looked at my fingers and elbow. They were a little raw like a rug burn from the shark's skin. But I was good.

Hey, I just whipped 'Jaws'. Wait till I tell Lula and Gordon. I grinned at Ranger.

He had his hands on his hips with a '_WTF_' look on his face. "Why did you do that? You could have been seriously injured."

"Well sorry Batman, but you weren't exactly aware of your surroundings and he was about to take a big bite out of your ass and I happen to like your ass and I want the whole ass. Not just part of it, both Cuban buns including the dimples…" No he didn't just reach out and squeeze my lips together.

"Babe, I don't know that it would have bitten me. There have been very few shark attacks in Miami history. It was probably just chasing a school of fish and got sidetracked by the smell of your blood. It was most likely just curious. What you did was crazy."

"I'm crazy? Tell that to your ass the next time you would have gone to sit down. I saved it!" I put my hands on my hips. He shook his head and went off into another string of Spanish. Probably curse words.

"What kind of shark was it? Did you see it?"

"Mostly I just saw you on top of it, but I think it was a nurse shark. They swim in the shallow water here."

"Ranger, you do know we're still naked right? Don't get me wrong, I like the view." He shook his head and pulled me toward the beach with him. He didn't bother dressing. He just grabbed up everything, pulling me with him to the house. I think he might be a little pissed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I had it under control. Saved your fine booty buddy, literally." I gave his bare butt a little squeeze and winked at him. He raised both eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes at me. Ouch. He was almost Hulk green. I was going to have to tame this Beast, tuck him in, and put him back to sleep.

When we got inside the house, I took the bull by the...well, not the horns, and led him to the shower and he fucked me harder than he ever had. Oh...and it was good. When we came out, he was calmer and the Ranger I knew was in control again. 'For the Victor Capture the State'. Worked that flagpole up and flyin' my colors now for sure.

I shooed him out of the bathroom and got ready for the distraction. I donned my ultra short slinky gold dress with a low back and little gold chain loops at the shoulders holding the dress together that didn't allow for anything but a satin thong and gold sandals. I used extra mascara and a shocking shade of red lipstick for courage and glittered my shoulders and cleavage. I used products to smooth my hair and left it down to hide my mic and earpiece.

When I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ranger I stopped dead. Gone were his dark clothes. He was channeling Don Johnson from the Miami Vice days, wearing light colored Gucci from head to toe with loafers and no socks. His silky hair was down and now I was the one making the fish face. There were plenty of words for what I was seeing in my brain, I just couldn't articulate any. When he looked at me the heat from his gaze scorched me and lit my nether parts on fire. "You are so handsome and look so different."

"You look beautiful too Babe."

"Ranger?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Thanks for asking me to come here with you."

"De Nada." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him and then wiped the lipstick off his soft sexy lips. "Your shade would be more like pink in these clothes.

"I like everything that's pink on you Babe." Wolf grin. Shit, he scored a hit. That one made me blush.

We decided to combine lunch and dinner and go all out and stopped and ate at a restaurant not far from his house. Joe's Stone Crab was supposedly legendary for its seafood cuisine. I ordered coconut shrimp, wedge of lettuce with everything, warm water lobster tail, and Joe's famous key lime pie. When I finished I was stuffed like a Christmas goose. Ranger's mouth was twitching when I pushed my dessert plate back and declared the meal delicious with a very unlady like burp. "Uh...excuse me."

Ranger held my hand as we headed to the Rangeman office. We were able to see the sunset as he drove. It was so beautiful. I looked over at him and my heart seized. Oh no. I was falling in love with him. This battle had changed and become seriously dangerous. He could destroy me if he knew how I felt. He looked at me and smiled and moved his hand to my knee. Shit! I had infiltrated too deep.

Rangeman was in a seven-story building between the airport and downtown Miami. It was similar on the outside to the Trenton office, but more spread out because there was no underground level here. It wasn't a fancy office building, but here Rangeman was prominently displayed outside and there was a helipad on the roof. Ranger said that they advertised a little more here because the personal security business was bigger here. Ranger key fobbed our way into the garage and parked.

He took my hand and we got in the elevator and rode to the control room. A handsome older man was waiting at the elevator door when we got off with hands on hips. He grabbed Ranger into a bear hug. "It's about time you show your sorry ass here little brother. We've hardly seen you in a year. This must be the legendary Stephanie Plum and isn't she a pretty little lady?" Yeah, I'm still feeling pretty good about myself and thinking he came close to not having a whole ass to show here tonight.

Ranger looked at me and smiled. "You can guess who this is Babe. Meet my older brother Marco."

I shook hands with him. "Very nice to meet you Marco."

"Come to the conference room. The team is waiting. We'll go over regular Rangeman business and then talk about the distraction and Stephanie can spend some time with Elisa.

In the conference room, I met the rest of the Miami core team and some others. Second in command was Armando and there was Fredo and Jaguar (Jag). Then there was Cheche, Manny, Tito, Silvio, and Elisa. I sat through the normal Rangeman business, electronic security, growing personal security, surveillance, fugitive apprehension, new contracts, and problems. Then the meeting moved to the evening's distraction and apprehension job.

The target was a dangerous fugitive. Eduardo Ravelo was wanted for racketeering, conspiracy to launder monetary instruments, and conspiracy to possess heroin, cocaine and marijuana with the intent to distribute and he was number 493 on the FBI's most wanted list. Ranger handed me the file on him and shit, he was big and ugly too.

Marco said, "He and his cronies like to hang out at a popular Latin/American club in Fort Lauderdale on Saturday nights called the 'Opium Club'. That's where we're headed tonight. We got lucky on this one. The place is in a hotel and casino and is a popular place for A-listers and celebrities. Ravelo has been dealing drugs at the club. We have a security contract with them and it was easy to get cleared with the club for this job because they want him and his crew stopped and out of there.

We'll have a bartender inside, two others and Ranger inside, and one man at the front door and one outside in the lobby. Three team members will be in the hotel area outside the club. The ladies will be working together and we do not want you to separate if at all possible. This guy and his friends are dangerous. Keep in mind that we cannot muck this up with the customer. Our contract with them is a big one. It needs to go down smoothly and quietly."

Ranger said, "Babe, take a look around the room. Remember these faces. They are your back up and I'll be close. Go by the book and it will go down fine." I gave him a nervous smile and nodded.

"Stephanie, we want to thank you for coming to Miami to work with Elisa and help with this apprehension," Marco said.

I looked at Ranger and smiled. "No problem. That's what Ranger and I do. We help each other."

Marco said, "Go get dressed men and ladies and we'll head out in about an hour. Stephanie, you and Elisa can use the apartment on seven."

Ranger walked us to the elevator and handed me his keys. "For the elevator and apartment Babe. See you in a little bit." He kissed my forehead and handed me the mics and earpieces.

When the elevator closed, Elisa erupted. "That man is a sex God! Walking sex on a stick! Shit! Are you two together? I gotta' have details." I looked at her a little shocked and then laughed. I had been around Ranger long enough to see the reactions of women around him. He mostly ignored it, but she's right. He is hot sex God walking.

Elisa was cute. Obviously of Latin descent, she had big brown eyes and long dark straight hair and a little accent. She was shorter than me and curvaceous. The little girl had booty; the kind men liked a lot. She looked to be a little younger than me and she had a pretty face and full lips. She was perfect for distractions; that was for sure.

"Elisa, you're right. That man is sex walking and we are sorta' together. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not right now, which is okay. I went back to school and I'm focusing on my job. Rangeman is paying my tuition."

"That's terrific. What are you taking?"

"Business Administration. They want to work me into helping with contract negotiation and customer liaison. Turns out some customers are a little intimidated by big beefy guys carrying guns. I'm going to be the softer side of the Rangeman office. Lucky me, huh?"

"I actually think that's terrific and a really smart idea. Who came up with that idea?"

"Umm...I think it was Ranger and the Trenton office."

Hmm...I'm surprised they haven't made that move in that office yet. I unlocked the apartment and we walked in.

"Let's get you dressed. Are your clothes up here? Do you need to shower or anything?"

"No shower and yes I have my clothes here." She pulled a slinky little red mini dress out of a bag and some platform pumps to match. She changed and went into the bathroom to do her makeup. When she came out, she looked like a little doll.

"Wow, Elisa you look fantastic in that little red dress. I sure hope the team is not distracted." She giggled.

"Thanks Stephanie."

"Let's get your mic and ear gear on you. Are you nervous?"

"I am a little because this is a serious bad guy, but I know my backup is the best and I trust these guys."

"Then you're a perfect fit for this office because that bond and that trust is the most important in this business. You have to trust your partners. That's what my relationship with Ranger is built on."

"You are a lucky woman. Woof, that Ranger."

I laughed again, "You know, his cousin who is also a hottie and a partner with him, works in the Trenton office and is totally single."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Lester Santos. He's a great guy. Total opposite of Ranger. He's silly and super friendly. He's the tech boss in Trenton. Seek out his expertise some time. Maybe a video conference in a low cut blouse." I winked at her and placed her mic and helped her to get her earpiece right.

"Stephanie, I think we are going to be great friends."

"I think so too. Now let's talk about the job tonight and come up with a little plan and backup plan just in case."

TBC

All your guesses at what the creature was were cute. I had to look up accounts of shark attacks on the internet and the only ones were actually this kind of shark and very few. One of you mentioned they aren't slimy which is correct, but in the account I read of a real attack by a nurse shark the person had mentioned that he felt something slimy touch him so I went with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Ranger asked me about Elisa on the way to Fort Lauderdale.

"She's perfect for Rangeman Miami. She trusts the men and respects them. She's young, but I think she's probably a very smart girl. She understands the importance of the work and the danger. It's really nice that you're paying her college tuition." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Ranger?"

"Yes Babe?"

"The sales and liaison job using a female employee for your customers is smart. Why haven't you done that in Trenton?"

"I've been waiting on you Babe. I would really like you to do that job."

"You never asked or said anything."

"The timing wasn't right yet. If I asked for you to come work full time at Rangeman and quit Vinnie, would you have done that?"

"Probably not."

"I saw Morelli pressing you to do what he wanted. I knew if I presented that to you during that time, you would have thought that I was just exerting my will on you the same way. It's a real job and important to my company. I know your background and education. You're perfect for the job. I would love for you to consider it."

"Wow. So many Ranger words again. That so turns me on." He grinned at me as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. He tapped his own mic. "Let's do a sound check." Everyone checked including Elisa. I got out of the car and Elisa and I hooked arms and headed in. "Okay let's spread out first and find the skip and then meet by the DJ booth. Got it?"

"Yeah. Meet you in a few."

This place was over the top commercial and gaudy as hell with chandeliers and gold statues. Jeez, perfect place though for a drug dealer to sell his wares to the rich and famous of the area with lots to spend. On the second level there was another room and there in the corner was our guy, along with his posse. I didn't like the looks of this and my senses were telling me that this private area was going to be a problem. "Elisa and Ranger meet me at the DJ booth."

They were both there when I walked up. "Ranger, he's upstairs in a private room and my senses are in alarm mode. Your guys can't just walk in there. At least not unless you're a customer. I'm worried not for me, but for Elisa. This is her first time."

"Stephanie, I'll be okay. I trust you."

Damn. There's that word. I can't resist the words trust or please.

"Babe, I'll be a customer. Men get in place. One on my six and two outside the room."

"Okay. Elisa and I will be customers first and we'll flirt. It might be hard to lure him out. We might have to wait for an opportunity like a restroom visit or something or even the club closing. So, listen for it." Ranger squeezed my hand and gave me a roll of money. "There's a thousand in this roll in hundreds and fifties."

Elisa and I headed upstairs to the room. We went to walk in and a big guy stopped us. I went to speak and Elisa said, "Amigo, we were looking for a hook up. Was told we might find it up here somewhere." He put his arm down and nodded to the corner and our guy. This girl was good.

We walked to the corner table and waited for Ravelo to look at us.

"What's your pleasure senoras?"

Elisa said, "Nieve (snow)."

"Cuanto (how much)?"

Elisa shrugged. "Mmm...Do gramos (two grams)."

"Ciento cincuenta dolares (one hundred and fifty dollars)."

"Por que tanto (why so much)?"

"Este es el precio a menos que quiera negociar (That's the price unless you want to negotiate)?" He looked us both up and down and licked his lips. Eww! No translation needed there.

I spoke up. "Maybe when you're finished here, we can go to your place."

"Then you should show me what you have to offer and maybe I'll give you a little taste until we are ready to leave here." Okay, what the hell is he talking about? I heard Ranger in my microphone. "No Babe, you don't want what he's offering. Refuse it."

"Not the way I like it. Thanks."

"Maybe you should try. Yes?"

"Uh...No thanks." Elisa spoke up. "Maybe we will just buy one gram and check back with you later before you're ready to leave?"

"One gram and you will both stay and have a taste." Oh shit this was not going well. He motioned for Elisa to take a seat next to him. I grabbed her arm.

"We'll come back."

"No chica. You will stay." He pulled what looked like an oral syringe out of a bag and motioned to one of his goons and nodded toward a nearby hallway. "Le conecte y luego haremos algunas preguntas (Plug her and then we'll ask some questions.)."

The goon grabbed my arm and the syringe and began pulling me to the hallway. Elisa was looking at me with wide-eyed horror.

What did that guy say? What is happening here? This whole situation just went to shit! Poor Elisa. I looked her in the eye and mouthed, _it's okay_. Gordon, I'm channeling you, surprise, grab, kick, punch, bite, poke, elbow…I heard Ranger. "On our way Babe."

The goon dragged me down the hallway. "Bend over and pull your dress up."

"What? No! I will not!"

"You do it now or you'll be sorry la perra (bitch)."

"What the hell are you planning to do with that?"

"It's going in your tight little culo (ass)."

"What's a culo?"

"Stop talking and bend over." I closed my eyes and started to bend over and then I took my heel and stomped his toe and sent my elbow backwards at the same time. He bent over and I turned and kneed him in the _cojones. _Yeah. How do you like _my_ Spanish you fucker? Who's bending over now? When he fell I jumped on him hard and straddled him and grabbed his hair and growled and started slamming his head to the floor.

Strong hands grabbed me from behind and I elbowed him. "Ummph...Babe! Stephanie stop!" Then I felt the tingle. It was Ranger. I let go and turned. "Come here Babe." He was reaching out to me and his eyes were soft. "Elisa? Is she safe?"

"She's fine. Already heading downstairs and out of the building."

Manny was there handcuffing the goon.

"Let's go Babe. You did good." We started walking.

"This distraction went to shit fast Ranger."

"It wasn't your fault. We have him."

"What was that goon going to do to me?"

"You don't want to know. Forget it."

Elisa was outside and I ran to her. "Are you okay?"

She hugged me. "Yes. I was more worried about you."

"I'm good and I'll tell you a secret that helped a lot." I told her about Gordon and my classes and how much it had helped me to feel equal to the guys and the job that we're doing. "If you want to learn some self defense I'll have him hook you up down here."

"Hell yes, hook me up!"

"Okay. Gordon or I will call you. Strike a pose and let me get a picture of you for Lester and we'll swap numbers too." She stuck her hip out and smiled. "Are you sure you're really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I trusted you and the guys and they didn't let me down." We hugged and I headed to the Mercedes.

"Take me home and…"

"Wait Babe." He reached in my dress and grabbed the mic and removed our earpieces.

"Now what were you saying?" He grinned at me.

I put my arms around his neck and whispered to him, "I want to soak in the tub and I want you to fuck me until I can't remember tonight anymore. Can you do that?"

"Yes Babe."

I was so exhausted from the adrenaline rush and crash; I didn't make it out of the tub before falling asleep. I woke up laying half on top of my hot Cuban man in a tangle of arms and legs. He was still asleep. He looked so young and sweet in his sleep and there was a definite movement under the sheets. I put my head under the sheet and grabbed his shaft and took him in my mouth and licked him.

He groaned and grabbed my hair and ran his fingers through my curls. I put my mouth around him and sucked him hard and grabbed his balls and the base of his shaft and kept up a relentless pace until he begged me. "Ahh...please Babe." I licked circles around his tip and took him in my mouth as far as I could and hummed a little and he gasped. A few more good flicks of my tongue and a suck while working his shaft and he came hard and I swallowed him down. I raised my head and looked at him. "Good morning Batman."

"Babe." He pulled me up to him for a kiss.

"Sorry I pooped out on you last night. Figured you deserved that."

"You did make up for it just now. That was a nice surprise."

"Do you want to go for a run before we have breakfast and have to leave Batman?"

"Sounds good."

"Babe, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You're exercising, eating healthier, and you've wrestled a shark and a bad guy."

"Maybe we should just chalk it up to a really bad day."

"Doesn't fly Babe."

"You are so nosy. Lula and I have been taking these classes."

"Is that where you've been going at night? What kind of classes?"

"Self defense classes. Fighting classes."

"I'm really curious to know what kind of fighting."

"Dirty Dozen, guy named Jerry Gordon teaches it." He guffawed.

"Babe, I helped that son of a bitch write that book. How the hell did you find him?"

"What? The phone book. What do you mean you helped him?"

"Babe, I have been trying for a year to get you to do exactly what you're doing now. We'll pay him a visit when we get back. Again, you never disappoint."

We went for our run and showered and ate our leftover pastries and drank coffee. Ranger said that the plane wasn't leaving until later in the afternoon and he wanted to take me to a place called Coconut Grove for shopping and a nice lunch.

Ranger has good taste and he picked several things he liked and bought them for me. He said for a job well done. He surprised me when he asked me to help him pick out something for a nine-year old girl. We got her a colorful little Kate Spade designer bag and I bought lots of little stuff to fill it up like colorful lip gloss and costume jewelry and Ranger bought her an iPod and a couple of iTunes cards to go with it.

I bought Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, and even Gordon some souvenirs and we went to a seafood restaurant on the marina overlooking all the moored boats and yachts. They had a dock where boats could pull right up to the restaurant to dine. It was a great area with a beautiful panoramic view. We sat at a table on the back deck overlooking the marina.

Ranger recommended that I try something with conch in it because Miami and the Bahamas were the best places to get it. So I ordered the seafood platter with shrimp, crab, fish, and conch fritters with coleslaw and when he ordered the grilled dolphin, I almost came out of my chair. "What?"

"Babe, it's not 'Flipper' it's a type of fish." I relaxed and he told the waitress to bring us the chocolate mousse cheesecake to share for dessert.

"Whew, the picture that flashed in my head when you ordered that. Are you going to sully your temple and eat dessert with me again?" He grinned and nodded.

We shared our dishes and our dessert and he informed me that we were making a quick stop on the way back to his house. About fifteen minutes later we were pulling into a driveway in a nice neighborhood. He told me that he would be right back and grabbed the gifts we had purchased for the young girl and went to the door. I watched as an attractive woman answered and they spoke for a couple of minutes and then she shook her head and tried to close the door and Ranger held it and then she finally took the gift from him and shut the door in his face.

When he came back to the car he was quiet for a few minutes and finally I put my hand on his leg and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But you deserve an explanation. The woman was my ex-wife and the little girl I left the gifts for is my nine-year old daughter who was the result of a one-night stand when I was a young Ranger. I don't have a relationship with her. I do support her, but I gave up custody when Rachel remarried."

"She won't let you see your daughter…"

"Julie…not very often."

I squeezed his leg. "I'm sorry. That's not fair to you or Julie. I would want to know my real Dad."

"Well, I wasn't actively trying either for several years. I was being an ass."

"Wow, your ass has been a big topic of conversation this weekend. It's like a magnet for bad karma down here like I'm a magnet for kooks. Do you have ass problems that need to be addressed? Maybe you should see an ass specialist…" Then he grinned and tickled my side hard.

We went back to his house to finish packing to leave and then headed to the Miami airport. We were buckled and secure on the plane and I looked over at Ranger.

"I had a really good time. Thank you for asking me to come and taking me to all those wonderful places." He looked over and winked at me.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sighed and looked at Ranger. We were on the plane headed back to Trenton and reality. He looked at me.

"Deep thoughts Babe? You did really good work in Miami. I would like you to visit Boston and give your okay for the female chosen there as well. You were right about Elisa. She fits well with the team and she's a tough little spitfire like you." He grinned at me.

"Okay. A Spitfire?"

"Babe...Think about your weekend. When we get back I would like to talk more about that offer to work at Rangeman."

"I would be more comfortable if I eased into a situation like that. Maybe working part time and then I could still work with Lula and do skips for Vinnie."

"A requirement for working at Rangeman is training and fitness and you both have committed to that. Maybe we could take you both on board as employees and partners and work out something with Vinnie to take all his low level skips. You both would get good benefits. There are other areas in the company where Lula would fit as well."

"Hmm...I'll talk to Lula about that."

Ranger called Tank to check in and I headed to the divan for a nap. He woke me right before landing to get me buckled in. When we got to my apartment and we got my bags upstairs, he asked if he could sleep over.

"Of course you can stay." He brought up a bag for the next morning and we ordered Thai food take out. When it came we sat on the couch eating while watching TV.

"Ranger?"

"Yes Babe."

"I feel the need to talk about our relationship before I make a decision about your job offer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, let's talk."

"Is this just a sexual relationship?"

"I think it's a little more than that. We have trust and respect."

"I don't want your men to think that I'm there because I'm the woman you're having sex with."

"Babe, they already know I have a friendship with you. They like you."

"Am I like your girlfriend now? I care about you Ranger."

"Babe, I have to make one thing clear. I can't give you a commitment, a ring, a family, or much of a future. This relationship is just what it is. We're together for right now, we enjoy each other, one day at a time, no price for what we give each other."

I felt my heart seize a little as the words sunk in. No future. I was letting myself fall in love with a man that would never be mine or part of my future. _'Position your army to deal with quick and changing positions'._

I think I just lost my fight and I'm feeling the need to retreat.

I took the lead and made love to Carlos the man that night like it might be the last time. I barely let him rest until the wee hours of the morning. When I woke, he was gone. I went to the kitchen to make coffee and there was a note on the counter with a little box. It read:

_Babe, _

_Thank you for the weekend and a job well done._

_Here is your pay and I bought these for you while_

_we were in Coconut Grove. Thought your eyes_

_would make them sparkle._

_R _

There was a check for $10k. Holy smokes! I opened the box and there was a matching set of diamond and opal earrings and necklace. The earrings were dainty and dangly and the necklace was the same on a gold chain. They were beautiful. I felt my heart seize again. I was going to miss this. Not the things, but the gestures. He was the perfect lover, the perfect provider, and the perfect romantic. He just didn't want to be my boyfriend and he didn't want a future with me and he was going to break my heart into tiny pieces.

I grabbed my phone and speed dialed one. "Yo."

"Yo yourself. The check is a ridiculous amount and the jewelry was enough. They are beautiful. I want to give you the check back."

"No Babe. Rangeman made good money on that job even after paying the employees. You earned it."

Here is the hard part. "Ranger?"

"Yes."

"I can't take the job. I appreciate the offer."

"Does this have to do with our talk last night?"

"Yes. I made a decision and I think it's wise for us to go back to being just friends and sometimes work partners."

"Babe, I think we may need to talk about this subject some more. I didn't expect this."

"I'm sorry Ranger. I'm back in another relationship where we both want two different things and I'm not going to drag it out like I did with Joe. It just makes it more difficult in the end."

There was silence on the line. There was a knock on the door.

"I have to go. Lula's here. Bye."

I had tears in my eyes when I opened the door. Lula looked at me and shook her head. "Damn girl! I knew you weren't battle ready yet. That trip was a bad idea. What happened?"

As we ran, I told her the whole story and about the talk last night. "It was a wonderful weekend that I'll always remember, but after what he said, I pulled my troops and ran."

"This war may not be over yet. Bet Batman wasn't expecting you to call and break up with him today even if he don't think he's your _boyfriend_. You can say '_You're planning your moves in a controlled environment'. _You broke up with him to regroup. Give him some time to think about this. We keep doing our training and shit and hey, let's get us some sexy matching bounty hunter uniforms to go with our hot new physiques. We can go out clubbing and do single girl stuff and you need a real date or two to make the man in black jealous. I don't think he's going to want you to be with another man now."

"Hmm...Lula, the military missed out when they didn't get you. You're an excellent strategist."

"Damn Skippy I am. What's a strategist?"

I took my big check to the bank and deposited it and headed to the bonds office. We had decided to talk to Vinnie about the uniforms. We asked him if he would share the cost if we had his business name on the back of our shirts and we came to an agreement. Connie only had a couple of new skips and we had a few days to apprehend them, so we scooted our chairs next to Connie while she looked up uniform places on the Internet.

She found us black t-shirts and jackets for cold weather that we could get personalized. I refused spandex pants so we agreed on leggings and bike shorts for summer and leather pants for winter. We ordered some cool Converse tactical boots, two kinds of utility belts, and we went a little crazy on the gear and gadgets.

We found an Internet store just for law enforcement and they had tons of cool stuff and gadgets. Lula got a mini stun gun lipstick and perfume in cheetah pink, lipstick pepper spray in fire engine red, and pink handcuffs. We got mics, earpieces, and walkies, and I invested in several pairs of thumb cuffs because they were cheap and just mean. I got a mini stun baton and a pink lipstick pepper spray and a couple pairs of new cuffs. Connie got the bug detection pro to put an end to Vinnie's spying.

Lula said, "Shopping makes me hungry girlfriends, let's go eat lunch." I agreed. We decided on Birdie's diner and the 'big ass salad' with everything and the light ranch dressing.

"Girls, the food in Miami was awesome. I cheated a few times. I had some desserts that will last in my memory forever. It's going to be slow getting back into our healthy eating groove. You know though, I feel good and have more energy now."

"Me too girl. Better than that, I got lots of fine ass men checking me out lately. I'm feeling real good about myself."

"Yep." Then I told them about wrestling the shark and the goon in Miami. They both were making fish mouths like Ranger when I finished.

"Girlfriend, Gordy is gonna' shit when he hears that."

"Gordy?"

"Yeah. He don't like it much, but it fits him. I been tryin' to work some of that grouch out of him. Friday I left him a little bag from the drugstore on his desk with a box of suppositories and a box of condoms to give him a little hint. Even got him the Magnum XL's to boost his ego." I busted out laughing. I could picture Lula torturing him Friday and all weekend. He'll probably be glad to see me tonight.

When we went to class that night, _Gordy _met us at the door.

"Ladies."

"Hey Gordy," I giggled.

"Funny Plum and I told you to can that shit Lula!"

Lula ignored him, "Gordy, wait till girlfriend tells you what she did this weekend."

He grinned. "I already know what she did."

"How?"

"Ranger paid me a visit today. He and I partnered for that book I wrote. Hell of a soldier and leader and one dangerous adversary. He was real proud of you."

"He was?"

"He didn't seem real happy though. Asked me to look after you. Something happen on that trip?"

"Something happened when we got back. I don't understand men. Why do you have to be so complicated?"

"Men are complicated? Are you shittin' me Plum?"

"Hell yes! How about you write a new book? The Dirty Dozen Excuses Why Men Chicken Out of Relationships!"

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I just let him know I didn't just want to be a friend with benefits. Jeez, I didn't ask him to marry me. He has a problem with just being a stupid boyfriend."

"What was his excuse?"

"No future. Evidently the only relationship he does is for sex. I respect myself more than that and I don't want to invest and get hurt later. I'm glad I found out now and I told him that I just wanted to be friends again. I care about our friendship."

"From where I was standing today Plum, that didn't go over well."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't think this story is over. I think he's in a relationship already and doesn't realize it. Maybe you should fight for him."

Lula said, "See girl. I told her. Regroup. We goin' back to step one of _The Art of War_ girlfriend."

"What? Don't tell me you two have been seriously studying that?" We both nodded. He put his head back and laughed out loud. He put his arms around both of us. "You gals are somethin' else."

Lula looked up at his smiling face. "Which one was it Gordy? The suppository or the rubber?"

"Lula, you'll cease that shit right now or I'll partner you with Stanley tonight."

"Oh hell no! Not again! Fucker farts every time you kick his ass. Person needs a gas mask to spar with him. What's that word? He almost _'fixated' _me Friday night. I never smelled so many varieties of fart in my life. That last one of the night smelled like somethin' done crawled up in his ass and died. I was traumatized. Felt like I been sprayed by a skunk and needed a tomato bath to get the smell off me..."

Lula's nose was turned up and she had a big grimace plastered on her face. I was bent over laughing so hard I couldn't get my breath and Gordon was laughing too.

We finished our class and we headed home. I showered and fell into bed. About 3AM I woke up and I felt the tingle that always accompanies the man in black. I didn't open my eyes. He wasn't in the bed so I guessed he was sitting in the chair next to my dresser. He stayed for two hours and then very quietly got up and left the apartment and a little piece of my heart went with him.

A week later, I woke in the night to the same tingle. "Ranger?"

"You avoiding me or don't you need my help anymore Babe?"

What a strange question from him.

I sighed. "I'm just doing my job more efficiently. I'm not wasting your time or money anymore. That's a good thing."

"I want to hear from you."

"You'll always be my friend. I care about you."

"Can I stay?"

"No…you have to stop breaking into my apartment and coming here like this. I want to start meeting new people and dating again. I want more than you're willing to give."

"I don't want you dating other men."

"I'm sorry. I'ts human nature to want a mate and I want one too. I'm easy. I don't have any rules for said mate. You have too many and I'm not a possession that you can use and throw away later. If that makes you uncomfortable then maybe you should just stay away from me for now. I'm not a super hero, I'm human and we generally like having futures."

He sat there for a few minutes looking at the floor and then growled as he got up and left the apartment. I couldn't tell which character was struggling to come out of him.

The next morning my phone rang before Lula arrived for our run. "Hello?"

"Bomber, this is Tank."

"Can I help you Tank?"

"Yeah. You can tell me what the fuck is going on with Ranger."

"Tank. I don't know and what's wrong?"

"He came in last night and tore his apartment all to shit. It scared Ella this morning and he's missing. Won't answer his phone."

"He was here in the middle of the night. He wasn't out of control then. Well he did growl on his way out."

"What did you say to him?"

"Tank, that is none of your business."

"It is my fucking business! I help him run a multi-million dollar company and you better talk to me!"

"This is not my fault dammit! We came back from Miami and he told me that he didn't want a future with me. I told him that I didn't want to be with him because I do want a fucking future. He broke into my apartment last night and I told him to stop coming around and let me go because I wanted to start dating. That's my fucking perogative. I didn't choose to have my heart ripped out and torn to shreds Tank!" I disconnected and threw the phone across the room.

Lula knocked on the door and I let her in and told her about the call from Tank and the visit last night. She rubbed her hands together. "This is a good development girl. The enemy is losing his focus. This is good shit."

"Let's run and have some breakfast. I'll make omelets when we get back and we'll stuff the shit out of them and eat lots of fruit and some toast too and I'm going to put real butter on mine because I'm pissed."

"Good plan. Butter the shit out of that toast."

We ran and came back and ate our breakfast. "What's the plan today?"

"We got one more skip left this week." I pulled the file over to me and opened it. I read it and laughed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Previously-

_We ran and came back and ate our breakfast. "What's the plan today?"_

_"We got one more skip left this week." I pulled the file over to me and opened it. I read it and laughed._

**Chapter 9**

"Lu, we're going to a petting zoo today."

"A what?"

"Like a farm with little animals you can touch."

"What kinda' animals? I ain't touchin' no damn varmints!"

"No. Like lambs, rabbits, goats, ponies. Little animals you can touch and feed. This guy works there. We should wear regular clothes for this one." I looked at Lula. "Do you have some jeans? We need to blend. No purple hair either." She huffed at me.

We headed northeast towards Lawrence Township and passed a big farmer's market on the way. "We should stop here and load up on some stuff." They had crab and meats and fruits and veggies. We bought a bunch of stuff. We decided we would go by the library and get some cookbooks and have a little experimental dinner party tonight.

Finally we arrived at the Higgenbottom Petting Zoo. I parked my Honda CRV by a building near the parking lot and we headed into the zoo. We walked through the whole zoo and didn't see our guy until the very end. We sped up and headed toward him. Lula yelled at him, "Hey, you Elroy Buckner? We need to talk to you." He hopped over a fence and ducked into a small barn.

Lula said, "Dumb fucker. Like we didn't see him go in that barn. Let's go get his skinny ass."

She awkwardly climbed over the fence and I followed and we got out our girlie stun guns and tiptoed into the small barn. We walked over to a pen and looked in and didn't see anything and turned around. Lula was staring eyeball to eyeballs with a big ass ostrich. I was getting ready to say maybe we should back out of the barn when that bird made a racket and hauled off and kicked the crap out of Lula. She landed flat on her ass. Oh man, was she pissed. She got up and launched herself at that bird and feathers were flyin'. The next thing you know, phzzzt; 'big bird' was motionless on the ground. "Shit!"

"Lula is that bird dead?"

"I don't know and I don't care. That fucker was mean. He kicked the shit out of me. I thought all these animals were supposed to be nice and pettable. I just gave him a little attitude adjustment. You can't go around kickin' people for no reason."

I looked down at the bird and it twitched. "Uhh...Lula, that thing is likely to wake up really pissed off. Maybe we should back out of here before somebody sees us and wait for Elroy outside. He has to come back out."

"Yeah and maybe 'pissy bird' will get up and punt Elroy's ass right out the door and into our hot little hands."

We waited for ten or fifteen minutes and then Lula cocked her head. "Don't that look like our boy over there by your car girl?"

I turned and sure enough there was Elroy standing there smoking a cigarette. We looked at each other and the barn. "Back door," we said almost at the same time.

We started heading that way and when he saw us getting close, he ran into a that shed near the lot. When we got close to the shed, Elroy ran back out and right past us and kept going. We only had time to look at each other with raised eyebrows and turn to go after him when the little shed exploded and knocked us down and covered us with shit, literally. We got up and ran away as the flames began to get higher and spread. Then what went up next was my Honda. Shit! That was the longest I had ever had a car. We backed up and I called 911 and reported the fire. We stood there and watched as my car burned and then the gas tank exploded and it was dead. Lula said, "Damn, our dinner just blew up in that car." I glared at her.

My phone rang and the Batman ringtone chimed. I handed the phone to Lula. "Just tell him we're okay for me. I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Hello. This is Lula."

"Yeah, We're okay."

"She said no."

"Shit blew up."

"Then the car blew up."

"No, shit blew first." I rolled my eyes. Criminy, Lula!

"We good."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"He's sending Tank and Lester and he hung up on me." I nodded.

"Just great! Tank chewed my ass this morning. Guess I'll get another one. I'm really pissed. Let's find Elroy. I want to wring his scrawny neck. My guess is that the shed was filled with animal manure they were collecting to sell as fertilizer and that idiot dropped his cigarette in there."

I pulled out my Taser and we were on the hunt. We found him hiding in a port-a-crapper on the property and we yelled back and forth at him for ten minutes until finally we threatened to turn it over unless he came out. When we started rocking it, the door flew open and I tased him. I cuffed him while cursing a filthy blue streak and when we turned around, Tank and Lester were standing there with hands on hips. Tank's mouth was twitching and Lester was clearly amused.

I said to Tank, "What? You here to chew me out again? Evidently you found Batman."

"We're just here to assist you."

"I appreciate that, but we're good. I didn't ask for assistance and tell the man in black that I don't need his help. No more trackers and butt out of my business."

Lester asked, "What the hell happened between you two? You went from good friends to not talking at all."

"Ask him Lester. Oh yeah, in case I don't see you for a while, this is Elisa in Miami. She wants to meet you." I flashed the picture on my cell at him and he beamed when he saw her _ass-ets_.

I pointed my finger at him. "She's not a one night stand Mr. Gigolo. She's a nice girl with a great personality. Don't make me come looking to kick your ass. I'm serious. I can kick it and ask Ranger if you think I can't." I noticed Tank was eyeballing Lula and she was batting her eyelashes back at him. Oh, good grief. I rolled my eyes at all of them.

Tank said, "Bomber we're already here. Let us give you a ride and get your skip to the police station and get you home. Just then we heard a loud noise behind us. "Whoo..whoo..woooo!" We turned around and Lula's foe, the ostrich was at the fence and he was craning his neck toward her and making a kicking motion with his leg.

"Don't you threaten me fucker! My dinner just blew up and yo' ass would make a whoppin' turkey dinner!" Tank and Lester raised an eyebrow each.

I looked at them. "That's another story", I sighed.

"Okay, let's go." Lester grabbed Elroy and cuffed him in the back of the Explorer. I talked to the police and fire department and made arrangements to have yet another car towed away. All I had to do was call the junkyard and say it was Stephanie Plum and the guy just said, "Where is it?" That's so embarrassing and it never is my fault.

Tank said, "You two are riding all the way in the back and we're rolling all the windows down." I gave him my best Burg glare and flipped him off. Lester laughed.

When the guys finally dropped me off at my apartment, I gave them a little finger wave and headed up to my apartment and the shower I needed badly. When I got out and walked into my room with the towel wrapped around me I stopped. Ranger was there sitting on the end of my bed and he didn't look good.

"Ranger, I have made myself clear to you. Why are you here?"

"I thought I was giving you enough."

"You were giving me enough. Enough to fall in love with you and then when the relationship became uncomfortable for you, you would have broken my heart and pushed me away. You told me very plainly how you felt. I don't get a future with you at all. I'm not going to invest in you when I know you're going to hurt me one day and it will be much worse than what I went through with Joe. I know because you're everything I ever wanted. I have to let you go. I'm strong now, but I might not be later."

"I..the thought of you with another man..is..."

"I'm sorry. I want a future with the sex. Not just sex for however long it's comfortable for you. I want companionship and the love of a man."

He was struggling. "I want…shit…you don't know much about me or my life." I walked in front of him and stood between his legs. "Why don't you tell me what you can?"

He reached for my hands. "My missions are dangerous. I have a government contract and when they call, I have to go. The statistics are never good. I have enemies and I have to be focused. You don't know the things I've had to do. You don't know what I am."

"So basically you're telling me that the government and your enemies run your life and you're letting them take your life from you? I don't buy that and I'm stronger than you think. I don't care what you've done in the defense of your country. I know that you are a good man Ranger. Your entire focus in life is keeping people safe. That's what you do and you do it well." He removed the towel and put his hand to my now clean-shaven mound and then wrapped his arms around me and kissed my belly.

"I don't want to leave a woman or a family behind. I don't want to leave you in danger."

"Bullshit! You're just not comfortable with commitment. I get in plenty of trouble. Do you think I'm scared of your enemies? So your work is dangerous on missions. You think our work everyday is not? What about my day today? How about Miami? You have more than plenty to leave a family in the case of your early demise. If you were killed, it would hurt me and I would grieve, but your family and legacy would go on. Cops get killed, firemen get killed, military men get killed, and regular people get killed every day. Life has to go on and people generally don't just live in fear of what might happen. You're afraid of relationships."

He went to let me go and I pushed him back on the bed and lay next to him, draped my leg over him and held him. I pulled the leather tie out of his hair and ran my fingers through it. "Bullshit. That's Gordy's favorite word. I heard you went to see him."

He snorted, "Gordy?"

"Lula's new nickname for him. He can be awful grouchy. Lula's working on that. " He actually laughed.

"Babe, the man is a Special Forces drill sargeant. Of course he's grouchy. He can be a mean ass motherfucker."

"Well he sure was that the first time we met him. He yelled at us and carried me like a sack of potatoes to his office and gave me the wedgie from hell. Oh yeah, he also said you must have suffered brain damage for wanting to be with me." He guffawed at that.

"I brought you a car. Big Dog won the pool at the cop shop and Cal won Rangeman's." I growled at him. "What? Your guys are doing that now too?" He rolled to his side and pulled me to him for a kiss. "Harmless fun Babe. They don't wish harm for you or your cars. Losing them has just gotten to be a fact of your life." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can we reach some kind of middle ground here? When I did that dumb deal, I thought I would get up the next day and things would go right back to the way they were. I didn't know it would just make me want you more."

"You know the reason you want me more. The same reason I want you. You just don't want to admit it. It's too late buster, I'm already here." I put my hand to his heart and rubbed there.

He took my face in his hands and gave me a long sweet kiss and there was emotion in the kiss. Then he let me go and got up and walked out of my bedroom and out the door. Jeez, the man is so frustrating. I want to get through to him, but I don't know if I ever will. One side of him is strong and in control and the other is like a little boy that wants to be loved but doesn't think he deserves it. I love the whole man and I'm not afraid of what might or might not happen. There it is. I already love him. Fudge and crappity, crap.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A month went by and there was no contact from Ranger. Nothing. Tank and some of the guys met Lula and I out at a club one night. I was at the bar ordering a drink when a really handsome guy walked up close beside me and ordered a drink and slapped down a bill and told the bartender he was buying mine too. I turned and looked at him. He was older, maybe mid thirties with wavy, unruly sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes with long lashes, perfect teeth, a sexy mouth, and dimples. He was about six feet tall and drop dead gorgeous. Hot guy in light bleached low cut jeans for sure. He said, "Hey." That's it.

"Uh hey…thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome." No come on line, nothing.

"I'm Stephanie Plum."

"Greg Neil."

"Do you live here in Trenton?"

"No, Philly. Just working here." This was like peeling an onion. Almost painful.

"What is your work?"

"I play keyboards and piano. I'm working with a musician who's recording an album."

"Well Greg, that's interesting."

"What's your occupation Stephanie?"

"I do fugitive apprehension."

This got a huge grin from him and finally a reaction. "As in?"

"Bounty Hunter."

"No shit? That is very cool. A female 'Dog'."

I grimaced at the image. "Um…thanks I guess."

"You're welcome and you're much prettier than the 'Dog'." Then I smiled.

"Stephanie, my buddy Bruce would love to meet you. Would you consider coming to a show as my special guest?"

"Who is Bruce and what show?"

"Bruce Springsteen concert." I spewed my drink through my nose; very unlady like. Greg laughed and handed me a napkin.

"Your buddy is Springsteen, The Boss?"

"Yeah."

"Holy crap! I think this is the strangest conversation I've ever had. Can I bring a friend or two or three? Actually, it has to be three or nothing or one will kill me."

He laughed. "Sure. So tickets and backstage passes for four?"

"Uh…please. When is the concert?"

"This Saturday in Philly. If you want, you and your friends can crash at my house after. I have room. I promise, I'm a gentleman."

"I think I believe you are a nice guy. If you get out of control I would have to kick your ass, you know." He beamed.

"Cool. I think I would like to see you in action. Let me get your phone number and address and I'll get your tickets and passes overnighted to you." We traded information and he kissed me on the cheek. "Pleasure to have met you Stephanie Plum."

I went back to our table and sat down by Lula. "Lu?" She was jabbering away. "Lula?" Not hearing me at all. "L.U.L.A!"

"What girl?"

"You are not going to believe this."

"What?"

"I just met a guy who is the keyboard player for Bruce Springsteen and he is sending me tickets and backstage passes for four for this Saturday night in Philly and has offered his house for us to stay over. Me, you, Connie, and Mary Lou!" Her eyes got huge and she blinked at me a couple times and then we both started screaming and we screamed and screamed.

Tank yelled, "What the hell are you two screaming about?" Lula was waving her arms around and telling him about the guy I met and that we were going to the concert in Philly and staying overnight. He narrowed his eyes on me.

"I don't like it and you know who is not going to like it. This guy is a stranger. I want to see this overnight package when you get it and I'm doing a background check on the guy. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with him either. We'll book you a hotel suite. You call him and tell him that you have security and you need two tickets and passes for your bodyguards."

"Tank, I am not going to do that. You guys are so intrusive!" Then he got up and went over to Greg and spoke to him for a couple of minutes and then Greg looked at me and nodded and they shook hands and Tank gave him a card. They both walked back to the table together and Tank pulled out a chair for him. No he didn't!

Greg sat down next to me and grinned. "Jeez, Greg I'm sorry and I'm embarrassed too." I gave Tank a perfect Burg glare.

"These guys are over protective like big brothers and they're busybodies!" I raised my voice so Tank could hear. Greg laughed.

"Are all of them this size?" The guys around the table laughed.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Consider me warned." He looked at Tank. "So your company is a security company? What kind do you do?" Tank explained to him all of the services they offered.

"Tank is co-owner in the company and they have offices in a couple of other cities. They're very good at what they do. A lot of these guys are ex-military. If you need protection, these would be the guys." I gave Tank a playful punch in the arm.

He said to Tank, "You know the Boss has been talking about getting new security. He has some plans coming up. I could send you some extra tickets and you could bring like a team for a night of fun and I could hook you up to meet him."

Tank said, "That sounds cool man. What hotel is close to you? We'll get rooms and suites for all of us and the ladies."

"Depends on what you want."

"The best for the ladies."

"Book the Four Seasons then."

"Done. Tell me about yourself, brother." I glared at Tank again, I knew what he was doing, but every single guy scooted closer and was in on the conversation. By the time we said goodnight and walked out, they were all high fiving and doing those guy handshakes. Boy, did I lose control of that one.

True to his word, Greg sent me an overnight package and one to Tank as well a couple days later. Lula had already told Connie and I called Mary Lou when I got the tickets because I knew we needed to have tickets and I would have to be present to sell her husband Lenny on the overnight trip. In the end we came out victorious when he found out that we would have a whole security detail.

Tank called and cleared the trip and told us that he would have a team of six going and that we would be riding with them in three SUVs. So we were set to shop Friday and do the beauty shop thing. We got mani-pedi's and had legs and doodahs waxed, and for Connie a moustache wax, and were ready to roll on Saturday.

I could hear ZZ Tops' _'Legs'_ playing in my ears as we were headed to the SUVs. The chick clique was loaded and cocked and ready to roll. We were dressed. As a matter of fact, I heard several _shit, fuck, damn, oh man_ and other groans, whistles and complimentary expletives before we rolled out.

The only thing hampering our fun was that Ranger was not there and I missed him so much. Lula and I were in the car with Tank and Lester. "Is he okay Tank?"

"No."

"Why won't he contact me then?"

"Don't know Bomber."

"I can't wait for him forever."

"I know. I've tried talking to him too."

"He's a good man. He deserves…"

"I know Bomber. Man, do I know."

We changed the subject and Lester talked about Elisa. He had finally called her to talk after our conversation and she was coming for a visit in a couple of weeks and he was all excited. They had been talking about every night since then.

"So Tank, what would a contract with the Boss do for your business?"

"It would probably result in too much business via word of mouth. We don't have the manpower yet. Ranger is making some recruitment contacts as we speak. We need more trained guys in all the offices right now."

"Oh."

"This contact was good Bomber. If we get a contract from it, you'll be well compensated. Let me remind you that this is exactly why Ranger wanted you to come to work for Rangeman. Not because of your relationship, but because you would be a great addition to the company and team for your people skills and intuition."

"Thanks Tank."

"I hope you'll reconsider. At least the part time position for now. There is a position for both you and Lula when you're ready and it's because of both of your skill sets. Nothing else."

"I'll keep that in mind and think about it."

Lula said, "Girlfriend, you're the General. We don't move until the troops are ready. When you go then I go. I'm behind you no matter what." Tank looked in his rearview mirror and raised a dark eyebrow at us. I nodded at Lula. She was a loyal friend.

We went to the Four Seasons first and checked in and freshened up. They had booked us a two-bedroom suite and it was beautiful. The girls were hopping up and down and squealing. Mary Lou called Lenny to let him know we were there and I was pretty sure that she was talking so fast he only heard about half of it. Just the bathroom was as big as half of my apartment. I thought of Ranger again and my heart did that familiar little twitch. He was responsible for this, I knew. Ranger the romantic.

We got our tickets out and put our lanyards around our necks with our backstage passes and headed down to the lobby to meet Tank and the guys. Greg had directed Tank to bring the group to the back of the stadium where the roadies and security guys usually came in. We went to the designated door and were scanned and the guys showed their credentials and licenses to carry concealed and then we were being led to a door where a security guard knocked and out walked Greg dressed in leather and boots and a shirt opened to the waist and I gulped. Mary Lou and Connie were making that fish face that had become popular lately with about everyone I associate with.

He grinned at me and put his arm around me. "This way, we'll just say a quick hello and then we'll meet up again after the concert." He knocked and walked into a big dressing room and a chair turned around and we all just gawked. Greg said, "Meet the female bounty hunter, Stephanie Plum. These are her friends and the guys are her friends from the Rangeman security company in Trenton."

Bruce got up and shook hands with every one of us. "We did some research. Ms. Plum you are quite the celebrity. Great stuff. Rangeman has a damn good reputation in the security industry. Damn impressive looking guys you are, scare the shit out of the average person. Greg says you guys are all alright, cool."

I raised my hand. "Uh...Mr. Boss...all that stuff in the papers wasn't my fault."

He laughed. "Aren't you just something doll? Tough, beautiful and witty. I want you all to have fun and enjoy the show and we'll get together after and talk some shit and tell some lies. What do you say?"

Tank said, "We cool Boss. Got your back." Bruce laughed and looked at all the guys. "No doubt brother, no doubt."

The concert was as they say 'off the hook' good. All of us enjoyed it and it was a totally great experience seeing it so close up. We followed the entourage back down to the dressing rooms afterwards where they had a little party going on. They had a bar set up with beer and wine and soft drinks and snacks.

Bruce wanted to know all about the bounty hunting and the guys' Special Forces and Ranger backgrounds. He seemed to be really impressed and a little in awe of them. He told them how much he appreciated their service as an American. Then when the conversation came to me he called me over and put an arm around me.

"How did a pretty little thing like you end up a bounty hunter?"

"Basically, I needed a job and my cousin Vinnie had a bail bonds office and I blackmailed him into giving me a job." He guffawed.

"How did you blackmail him?"

"Well, he has a peculiar thing for barnyard animals and I threatened to tell his wife." He and Greg both bent over laughing.

"Did you just start out hunting criminals on your own?"

"Yes and no. Tank's friend and the owner of Rangeman became my friend and mentor and showed me the ropes and backed me up a lot. That's how I know them. My friend Connie here works for my cousin and hooked me up with Ranger." I pulled Connie over and she was gushing.

Tank interjected, "Little sister has a perfect apprehension record. Rangeman doesn't have that in fugitive apprehension. We're proud of her and my girl Lula here. They work together." Then Lula gushed and kissed Tank on the cheek.

"I'm impressed with all of you. You tell your boss that we need to talk." Then he gave Tank his personal number. "You can call me on Wednesday. I'll be home and that's a quiet day for me."

"Yes sir. Myself or Ranger Manoso will be calling you."

"Ms. Plum, it was a pleasure and I hope to see you again."

"Thank you so much for the tickets and passes. We really enjoyed it. You were really fantastic."

"You're welcome. It was an interesting visit and I like interesting people." Then they started gathering their stuff and getting ready to head out.

Greg came over to me grinning. "He likes you." Then he bent over and whispered in my ear, "And so do I. I want to see you again."

"Uh okay...you can call me." Then he leaned in and gave me a sexy slow kiss. I opened my eyes and six pairs of big male eyes were glaring at me. Oh shit. Ranger minions. Greg looked over and saw what I was seeing and raised an eyebrow. "Something I need to know sweetheart?"

"Uh...we'll talk about it later if that's okay." I kissed him on the cheek and we all said goodbye.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Previously-

_Greg came over to me grinning. "He likes you." Then he bent over and whispered in my ear, "And so do I. I want to see you again."_

_"Uh okay...you can call me." Then he leaned in and gave me a sexy slow kiss. I opened my eyes and six pairs of big male eyes were glaring at me. Oh shit. Ranger minions. Greg looked over and saw what I was seeing and raised an eyebrow. "Something I need to know sweetheart?"_

_"Uh...we'll talk about it later if that's okay." I kissed him on the cheek and we all said goodbye._

**Chapter 11 **

On the way back to the hotel Tank finally opened his mouth. "So you plannin' on dating this guy?"

"Guess so."

"I think you're making a mistake."

"It's been over a month and I'm going on with my life."

"Give it a little more time."

"I've said all I know to say to the man. I didn't get through."

"Little girl, I'm gonna' put it right out there and ask you a question."

I groaned, "Tank please."

"Tell me you don't love the man."

"What difference does it make? I'm finished with this conversation."

"I'm sayin' one more thing. Don't make a mistake you might regret. You had an...intimate relationship when this went down. Don't jump into anything with a new guy."

"Dammit, Tank. You're talking to me about my own sex life?" I felt rhino bitch coming on. This was embarrassing and intrusive. "That's the reason Ranger and I are no longer speaking! We fucked and fucked it all up and don't tell me who I can and can't fuck! Because I'll fuck anybody I want to fuck. I'll fuck Lester if I want! I'll probably fuck Greg and that new guy you hired, Vince. Totally fuckable. Hell, Lula, do you mind if I fuck Tank? Tank you wanna' fuck?" Lula looked shocked and then busted out laughing and Lester was cackling he was laughing so hard.

Tank snorted, "Are you done? Ain't no damn wonder you two can't communicate. He don't talk at all and you talk too damn much and don't make no sense when you do sometimes."

I made a rude fart noise with my mouth and said, "Shut it!"

"Nice. How old are you?" I flipped him off in the rearview mirror. He shook his head and looked at Lester. "You want to fuck tonight Beautiful? I don't have any plans when we get back." Tank reached over and smacked him in the head.

Just to aggravate Tank, I said, "Yes sweet cheeks, come to think of it, I am pretty horny. I'll meet you at your room and we'll hang the 'do not disturb' sign and fuck like bunnies all night." Lula was clapping; she was enjoying this too much.

"Yeah and I'll call Ranger and he'll be here in about an hour to break Santos' dick and then his fool neck."

"Uh...on second thought Beautiful, I don't think Elisa would be too happy." Lester turned around and I grinned at him. We loved pushing Tank's buttons.

Tank was grumbling, "You two and Ranger fuckin' give me indigestion. Gotta' put up with stubborn ass juvenile friends, run a damn company…" Lula patted his back, "Mama take care of you baby when we get back to the hotel. I brought my goodies from the PT store. I'll spank it and make it feel all better."

"Yuck...TMI…T.M.I.!" Lester was chuckling again.

"Cripes, I wonder what the topic of conversation is in the other cars."

Turns out the conversations were just as bad. Hal came in red as a pickled beet and Ram was shaking his head. Turns out Mary Lou and Connie instigated a dirty game of 'truth or dare' on the way back. I had no doubt it was bad because Mary Lou was a bored Burg housewife and Connie had no filter when it came to putting it out there. She was just pure Jersey. Poor Hal.

Everybody got comfortable and we lounged in the biggest suite and drank beer and acted goofy until the wee hours of the morning. It was nice to get to know Ram and Cal and Woody better. After Cal got a few beers in him, he shared the story of the flaming skull tattoo. Plastered in Tijuana. Note to self; stay away from Tijuana. That look wouldn't be good on me.

We got back to Trenton the next day before noon. About an hour after I got home Greg called. "Lo?"

"Hey sweetheart. How was your night?"

"It was good even though I had to do the hangover cure this morning."

"What's your cure?"

"Large Mickey D's fry and Coke."

"Really? That works?"

"Works for me."

"Would you like to do dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I got no plans. What do you like?"

"I like steaks, Italian, Mexican, Chinese, Japanese…"

"Oh Japanese...I had hibachi a while back and it was fun."

"You ever had sushi?"

"No."

"It's very sexy."

Uh oh...retreat. "I like hibachi."

"Trust me."

Crud. "Uh…okay I guess."

"Pick you up at 6pm. The apartment address you gave me?"

"Umm...yes."

"Okay…see you later then. Bye sweetheart."

I was nervous when the doorbell rang. Greg was my first real date since Ranger and I had kinda'…broken up. He arrived on time and he was grinning and holding a bouquet of flowers when I opened the door.

"Bringing out the big guns, huh?"

"Have you seen your friends sweetheart?"

I laughed. "Thank you. They're beautiful. Come in." I grabbed a vase out of a cabinet and filled it with water and put them in. "I'm ready."

We got in his car, naturally a Porsche Cayman. He drove us to a restaurant right outside of town and tipped the waitress well to seat us at a table close to a fountain and the sushi chef. He ordered a variety of sushi and sake and declared the fun was about to begin. He made me close my eyes. He fed me a bite with chopsticks.

"Yum, what is this?"

"Baby tuna sashimi. Ready for another?"

"Please." He fed me another bite. Yum.

"Ooh…This?"

"Mango wrapped with smoked salmon."

"So good. More!" He chuckled.

"Open. This is shrimp nigiri."

"Mmm...More!"

"Lobster rolls and a scallop roll."

"I hope you're just getting warmed up."

"Open. Caviar topped lobster."

"That's so good. Sweet and salty. Got something else there?"

"Yes." He put his lips to mine and kissed the little bits of seafood I missed and then kissed me deeper.

"That tasted good too. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes. How about we share one of my favorite hot dishes here and then make out like teenagers at your place?" I giggled. "Okay."

He ordered grilled Chilean sea bass with creamy peppered sauce and buttered asparagus tips and we finished off with sesame ice cream. "I'm pleasantly stuffed Greg. This was surprisingly one of the best meals I've ever had. Thank you."

When we got back to my apartment, I got us both a beer and we settled in on the couch. Greg said, "Ms. Plum, you are the most interesting woman that I have met in a very long time. I want to make hot sweaty love to you, but I'll settle for first or maybe second base if I'm lucky. What do you say?"

"Well, I can do the making out right now. More is too soon for me. I'm coming off a total relationship misfire."

"That reminds me. Tell me about the look from your bodyguards."

"Yeah that. Connected to the misfire."

"Which guy?"

"You haven't met him. It's Ranger, the owner of the company."

"What happened?"

"Well…Connie that you met hooked me up with him when I first went to work for my cousin Vinnie at the bonds office. She thought he might be able to help me get started. He has helped me ever since and we became really good friends and then we had sex one night and everything changed. Things just didn't go very well after. The guys are loyal to him and they tend to butt their noses in my personal business too much."

"That explains quite a bit. Although, I think they care about you too. I like those guys and so does Bruce. Admirable men."

"They are and I really care about all of them. They are ex-military, ex-gangbangers, and ex-cons, and Ranger demands respect in a way that makes it work. Just the mix and the occupation say a lot about the man. He likes to give second chances and he likes to keep people safe. He's just complicated where his personal life is concerned. He said he can't give me a future. Being a super hero has its price I guess. I call him Batman." He laughed.

"I hope Bruce hires the guys. They won't let him down. They are literally the best of the best. They would die for the life they're protecting. They rescue my ass on a regular basis."

He patted his lap. "Come here sweetheart." I reluctantly got up and sat down in his lap. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him and just held me and hummed a tune to me. That was it. He just gave me comfort and I appreciated it. It was what I needed and I snuggled into him and put my arms around him.

About an hour later, he leaned into me and kissed me; gentle sweet kisses and then he whispered in my ear, "I still want to date you and I don't mind giving you time."

"Thank you Greg." He sat me down on the couch and got up.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Thank you. You do the same." Greg was sure different where men were concerned. So far he was a man of few words and his actions were greater. Where Ranger was so complicated, he was just so simple and sweet in a good calming way. I found myself really wanting to find out more about him. He was a really decent guy.

Because of our classes with Gordy, Greg and I just got together one night after class at my place during the week. We just lounged on my couch and listened to music and talked. He was four years older than me. He told me about his family and his background. He came from a small loving family but they weren't wealthy people and he learned piano at a childhood school friend's house. He had expressed interest in learning and the friend's mother had taught him how to play. He hung out at music shops and played and when he was a young teenager he worked odd jobs until he could afford to buy a used keyboard and then he found a band to join and eventually ended up with a good reputation and became a studio player and eventually began playing on tour with well known bands and artists.

I admired him for choosing something he loved and then doing whatever he could to live his dream. He had one sister who was married with kids and two exes to my one and no kids. Again, a pretty simple guy except he played keyboards for the Boss of New Jersey himself. We kissed and cuddled for a little while before making plans for the weekend and saying goodnight.

Rangeman had secured a contract with Bruce for security and had picked up a couple of other clients per his recommendation. They were hiring and adding to the Trenton, Boston, and Miami teams as fast as they could to keep up with demand. Greg and I dated for two months and he asked me to his home one weekend. I had waited for Ranger to make a move that never happened. Finally, I decided it was time to give Greg the chance he deserved because he was a good man and I cared about him and I was horny as hell in a bad way.

We made love that weekend for the first time and it was worth the wait. He was a playful and thoughtful lover and very well endowed and the intimacy marked a change in our relationship. How did I go from Dickie to so much more, literally? Now I know I got lucky when he did Barnhardt on my dining room table. That was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

We dated for just two more months when I woke up one morning in Greg's arms with a huge diamond on my ring finger. "I know I'm supposed to get down on one knee, but you brought me to both knees last night and they're still a little shaky so I figured you wouldn't mind. I love you Stephanie Plum. Please make me a happy man and be my future, whatever you dream." I smiled at him. He got it.

There was nothing not to love about Greg. He was gorgeous, sweet, gentle, loving, and supportive. He was simple in his life expectations and never asked me to change or made me uncomfortable. I did love him and he would probably make me very happy. So, I made a decision and said yes to his proposal. I was getting married.

We planned a small intimate wedding since we had both done the big wedding before. Just friends and family. I had not heard or seen anything from Ranger in months. I was finally told that he had been "in the wind" on a mission. Since that night a few months ago, Tank had not spoken a word about Ranger or my relationship with him again. I guess Ranger made it clear to him too that he didn't want me. Lula and Tank continued to date and they made a cute couple and seemed to be happy.

Elisa had come to Trenton and she and Lester were now serious. He was thinking about moving back down to Miami. Things were definitely changing. I hadn't blown up a car in months and Vinnie was giving Lula and I some of Rangeman's mid level skips now and we were making pretty good money, finally. I didn't have to worry about feeding Rex or myself anymore or paying my rent.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Lula and I had learned about all we could from Gordy about dirty fighting and he began teaching us some martial arts. We liked to go to class about three times a week to work out and aggravate him. We think he would miss us if we stopped going. Grouchy would never admit it though. Lula was still trying to get the poor guy laid.

Greg and Bruce had finished studio sessions for an album and now he was doing sessions for another artist and trying to finish before a short U.S. and European tour that Bruce was planning to follow up the new album. Our wedding was going to fit right in between and some of our honeymoon was going to be later in Europe. Even though we didn't get to see each other every day, Greg's voice was the first I heard every morning and the last that I heard before I went to sleep at night.

We had at least two dates every week. One night we dressed up and went out some place different weekly with Greg always bearing flowers and a gift and the other night was our stay in and cuddle night. My life had become so calm and normal that during my time alone when I had time to think I began to wonder if my previous constant drama just wasn't a manifested expectation of the Burg, my family's disappointment in me and the wrong choices I constantly made in my life. I was by no means a Freud, more like a Watson and I think I definitely had something there.

A week before the wedding, Greg got a call to do a studio session with an artist in Los Angeles scheduled the day before the wedding. The artist promised him a ride back to Trenton on a private jet to get him to his nuptials on time. Greg reluctantly agreed to take the job.

We made love before he left to fly to L.A. "Two more days Steph and you're my woman and we're off for a long vacation and we're going to find us some cozy diggs when we get back. Anything you want sweetheart. I want to spoil you." He kissed me breathless.

"I'm a lucky guy and I love you."

"I'm a lucky lady Greg. Love you too. See you Saturday afternoon and don't be late buster." He hugged me and got out of the car and I watched him walk to the doors of the Newark airport and he turned and smiled and blew me a kiss.

Having more means than normal, I had chosen a simple strapless A-line Vera Wang silk gown in off white with a tiny train. It had a lace and beaded belt and I chose a veil to match the lace of the belt and length of the train. It was simple and beautiful. I let Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, and Greg's sister pick the style of dress they wanted to wear in shades of coral. I just stood firm with Lula that she couldn't pick neon or spandex.

Greg and his guys including Tank had picked simple black and white Ralph Lauren tuxedos. Greg and Tank had become strange friends and we spent time with Tank and Lula once every couple weeks. Greg loved Lula. Nobody could make him laugh like her. We had found a Catholic Church with a small but beautiful chapel to make our parents happy and I was currently waiting on my man to show before my mother declared the wedding ruined like a cold roast beef dinner.

It was almost one hour past the time for the wedding to begin and I was looking at my phone when there was a knock on the chamber door. Lula opened the door to Tank. His normal dark chocolate skin was about two shades lighter than the usual.

"Tank?" I slowly stood up.

"Bomber, I... have...some news about Greg." I clutched my chest as the air left me and I couldn't speak. "Little girl, his plane...went down two hours ago. Rescue workers just confirmed…" he just shook his head as one lone tear rolled down his face. The whole room gasped and everyone looked at me with horrified faces and my world began to spin and turn dark and then thankfully, I didn't feel or hear anything anymore.

I woke curled up in a strange bed and heard voices outside the room. I got up and walked out and looked at them. I was evidently in Ranger's apartment. He, Tank, Lester, and his medic Bobby were sitting in his living room. They turned and we just stared at each other as I walked in the room. I still had the veil on and it was irritating me. I reached up and pulled it off and dropped it. Then I kicked off my shoes and reached under my dress and pulled off the wedding garter and dropped it and then ripped the stockings and threw them. "Better." I headed to the door and out.

I hit the elevator button and waited. "Babe?" I held up my hand for him to stop. When the door opened I walked in and turned around and looked at him. "Looks like we're destined for the same end anyway. No future." The doors closed and I rode to the garage. Cal was there when I walked out of the elevator. "Can you give a girl a lift buddy?" He looked at me with soft sad eyes and nodded and walked to his SUV and opened the door. I hopped in and we rode to my apartment in silence. He went up and checked my apartment as they are all trained to do and came back. "Call me kid, if you need anything." I nodded at him. I pulled all the shades down and went to my bed and crawled in and curled up.

On the third morning, I was still curled up in my dress when the locks tumbled and I heard footsteps. "Good God Plum! We have our work cut out for us here. What's that smell? Somethin' die in here? What? No smart mouth? Get your ass up out of that bed. My students don't quit!" I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head. Then he surprised me. He picked me up by the ass again and carried me to the bathroom and dropped me in the shower and turned the cold water on. I screamed and sputtered and cursed at him. "Damn You Gordon!"

"Finally! We got somethin'. Damn colorful language Plum. You could be a Marine. Shower yourself. You smell." Then he left me. I turned the water on warm and peeled off the sopping wedding dress and put my head under the spray. It actually felt good. I washed everything and wrapped a towel around me. When I walked into my bedroom, I saw Gordon had laid out a black suit and blouse and shoes. He looked at me and handed me a cup of coffee and said in a soft voice, "Closure Plum, everybody needs it."

"Will…you come with me?"

"Manoso is going with you."

"But…" He held up a hand.

"He's the one you need right now. Trust him and give him a chance. Sometimes it takes a God smack to see what an idiot you really are." He gave me an awkward kiss on the cheek and walked out of my bedroom and apartment.

I made like a robot and put my clothes on and put my hair in a ponytail. Today, I would have to face that Greg was dead and wasn't coming back, ever. The beautiful wedding dress would go in the garbage, the same place where the rest of my life resided again. I guess I'm not meant to have much happiness. Maybe futures are overrated and not worth the fight anyway. I was deep in thought when I heard a voice. "Babe?" He got down on his knee in front of me and took my hands. He was irritatingly handsome in his black designer suit. "You ready to go?" I nodded. He took my hand and led me out of the apartment.

TPD and Rangeman were working together covering security for the funeral because of the celebrities expected to attend and the media circus involved. Ranger never stopped touching me. Not when I had to speak with Greg's entire family, his friends, Bruce, and his band. I was numb. I remember nodding and whispering several thank you's and I remembered when the casket was lowered into the ground. I said where Ranger could hear me, "Well, I have experience at this now." Then I let go of his hand and got up from the chair sitting in front of the grave and walked away.

He followed me quietly to his car and opened the door for me. When we got to my apartment, I got out of his car as soon as it stopped and began walking to the building. I heard him walking behind me. "Goodbye Ranger. Thanks for the ride today." I opened my apartment and went to slam the door and Ranger caught it and walked in behind me.

He went in my bedroom and picked up my honeymoon suitcase and started out with it. "What are you doing? Put that down." He kept going with it and came back and went in my bedroom and grabbed another bag and my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"Let go of me. What the hell are you doing?"

"We're going to Miami for a few days. My housekeeper Ella packed your bags and took care of your dress and she is taking care of Rex." He locked my door and kept pulling me to the stairs and down.

"_We _are not going anywhere together. That's my honeymoon suitcase you took, you jerk. Put it back in my apartment and leave."

"Babe, I have already talked to your parents and Lula is going to let Connie and Mary Lou know where you are. Now I'm not going to argue with you. I will carry you on the plane if I have to. Get in the car please." He opened the car door. I growled at him and sat down in the seat.

I got out of the car and stomped up the stairs of the plane and nodded at Captain Kevin and Jack. Then I headed to the very back of the plane and sat down, hopefully as far away from Ranger as I could get. He came back to check on me and sighed and shook his head and walked back to the front of the plane.

We arrived in Miami and Ranger came back and unbuckled me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of the plane and I nodded again at Kevin and Jack. He dragged me down the stairs to his car and opened the door and set me in while our bags were being removed and placed in the car.

We drove in silence to his house and got out. He got our bags and carried them to his room and I grabbed mine and dragged them down the hallway to another bedroom. I slammed the door and locked it. He picked the lock at dinnertime and came in with a tray. I kept the water bottle and set the rest outside the door.

I sat in the dark and looked out at the night sky and the ocean mostly and slept very little that night. Before the early light of the morning, I dug in my suitcase and found my jogging clothes and headed out. I put my head down and ran and ran. Finally, a shadow jogged up next to me. "Babe it's time to turn around." I kept running. He reached out and touched me and I reacted with anger. He grabbed my shoulder and I reached out and grabbed his hair and pushed my hand up and bloodied his nose and hit him in the Adam's apple and was going for his ribs and groin and knees when he began to counter the attacks. "Babe, your moves are good, but you forget who wrote the book."

He grabbed my hands and pulled them around his waist and pulled me to him and put his cheek to mine. I pulled back and looked into his face. "No. You're not going to take advantage."

"I'm not trying to take advantage. I care about you and I noticed you're not crying and not grieving. I just want to help you."

"Then let me go and let me go home."

I ran as hard as I could back to his house and went to the shower. I came out with a towel wrapped around me and he was lying on the bed. He got up and came to me and took my curls in his hands. "I love your wild curls. Do you have a comb and I'll help you comb it out?"

I groaned, "Do you? Can you excuse me?"

I went into the bathroom and began frantically pulling out drawers until I found what I was looking for. I took the scissors and began cutting close to my ears until all the curls lay around me on the floor and then I lay the scissors down and sat on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Previously-

_I ran as hard as I could back to his house and went to the shower. I came out with a towel wrapped around me and he was lying on the bed. He got up and came to me and took my curls in his hands. "I love your wild curls. Do you have a comb and I'll help you comb it out?"_

_I groaned, "Do you? Can you excuse me?"_

_I went into the bathroom and began frantically pulling out drawers until I found what I was looking for. I took the scissors and began cutting close to my ears until all the curls lay around me on the floor and then I lay the scissors down and sat on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief._

**Chapter 13 **

About a half hour later the door opened and Ranger walked in and stopped. "Babe, what did you do?"

I didn't look at him. "You liked them."

"Dios. What have I done to you? Do you really hate me?"

He moved me back to the shower to get all the hair off me and I went to my room afterwards, sans towel, and crawled into bed. Didn't even care. He left a lunch tray and a dinner tray, which I ignored. I slept all day and night. The next morning I still wanted to stay in bed, but Ranger evidently had other plans for me.

There was a knock on my door and a man poked his head through.

I barked, "What?"

"I'm Claudio. Here to cut your hair."

"What? Batman hates my self do?"

"Don't know mam, but I can help you with that." He grimaced at me.

"Did you call me mam? Tell Batman to kiss my ass on your way out."

"I would rather not do that. I value my life and my own ass mam. Please let me fix your hair. I can make it look very cute at this length."

"Can you make it anti-Batman cute?"

"Not sure I understand?"

"I want him to hate it."

"Uh...well not my specialty, but la caca (poop)! My horoscope didn't say nothing about this shit this morning. You sure I'm not on one of them hidden camera reality shows?"

"Oh for cripes sake! Just come in. No sense in ruining everybody's life." I got up and stomped toward the bathroom and he gasped and slapped his hands over his eyes. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "What?"

He whispered, "You're naked."

"Oh sorry, just a minute." I grabbed a robe and went in the bathroom and sat in a chair while he clipped away. He used some products and left them. "Voila, mam." Then he wiggled his butt out the door and made a swift exit. I looked in the mirror. Actually it was the cutest short hair cut. He was right and he was talented. La caca!

I showered and put on my clothes and gathered up the trays and headed downstairs. Ranger came into the kitchen when I dropped the trays on the counter and looked at me. "Babe, you look beautiful in this short haircut."

"That is what I didn't want. I don't want you to like anything about me."

"Why?"

"I just don't!"

"I like everything about you. I always will."

"No, no, no! What do you want from me?" I was so angry with him.

"I want you to deal with what happened and get past it."

"What? Why? So we can be fuck buddies again? You missed it Mr. Opportunist and now that I'm free again you want to take up where we left off?" I walked over to him and grabbed his buckle and opened it and unzipped him and jerked his pants down. I pushed him roughly down on the couch and pulled my own shorts off and then pulled my panties to the side and grabbed him and pulled him to my entrance and slammed downward. It hurt and I wanted it to hurt. His eyes were wide and he didn't move. I kept slamming down on him and kept going as he groaned. When he reached out to grab me to him I stopped his hands. "Stephanie Stop...Babe please..."

I screamed at him, "Don't speak!" He had a shocked look on his face and he didn't move. I growled and slammed him in anger and in pain and then he came and I got up and grabbed my shorts and left the room.

The whole time I had felt nothing inside. No hint of pleasure or excitement. I threw back as I walked out of the room, "Glad it was good for you. I hated it and I don't want to do it again with you, ever!" I couldn't think of another way to make him stop tormenting me.

He came in the room that night with a tray and set it down. I was sitting in a chair looking out the window. "I'm not leaving until you eat and drink a little. I'm worried about you." I had so much pent up anger toward him and my rhino bitch was on overload. I didn't move or look at him. "Babe?" Then I glared at him and picked up the fork and jabbed it into a piece of chicken and stuck it in my mouth and then took a drink of iced tea and threw the fork across the room.

"There. Now you can fucking leave." He did a half growl and half sigh and started muttering, "I'm at a loss here. I don't know what to do. I want to help you. Carajo (dammit)! Mierda (Shit)! Joder (fuck)!" Then he walked out. Good riddance asshole.

The next morning he knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Come downstairs please Babe. There's someone here I want you to talk to."

"I don't want to talk to anybody." He sighed for the one-hundredth time in three days and walked in and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs into the living room while I cursed the day this tormentor was born.

A woman stood up when we entered. "Babe this is Jean Palmetto and she's a therapist and I think you should talk to her." I glared at him. "I don't need a therapist. My fiancé died on our wedding day. I'm not crazy. I'm…out of here." I turned to leave and Ranger grabbed me by the arm. "I am asking you to please sit and talk to Jean. You haven't cried a tear. You're not grieving and you're not feeling anything that you should be feeling." He pushed me down on the couch and left the room.

The woman sat down and looked at me. "Mr. Manoso is concerned about you. He seems to care about you very much." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I'm very sorry that you lost your fiancé the way you did. My sympathies. I don't think I would be quite myself for a while either after such a blow. We could just talk woman to woman. You didn't cry immediately after you found out?"

"I wasn't awake to cry. I guess I blacked out."

"Understandable. What happened when you woke up?"

"I got up in a strange place, was uncomfortable, dropped half my wedding garb and left to go home."

"…What then?"

"Went to bed for a couple of days."

"Did you cry at that time?"

"Nope. Just mostly slept."

"What got you out of bed?"

"Grouchy drill sargeant." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"What did he do?"

"Picked me up by my ass and dumped me in the shower and told me I stunk." I looked up to see Ranger lounging in the doorway with an amused grin on his face.

"Then what?"

"He laid out funeral clothes for me and told me that everyone needs closure."

"He sounds like a smart man and a good friend. You went to the funeral? That was really hard I'm sure."

"Yep."

"Did you cry then?"

"No."

"After the funeral…?"

"No. Caveman Ranger dragged me here." She smiled a little and nodded.

"He said you're not feeling anything. What did he mean by that?"

"Oh I feel one emotion."

"That is…?"

"Anger."

"At your fiancé for dying, at Ranger? Where is it directed?"

"Oh no, not towards poor Greg. Mostly at Ranger and at myself."

"Why at yourself? You didn't have anything to do with his death."

Tears filled my eyes and my chest got heavy and I tried to swallow them down.

"No," I whispered. She reached out and took my hands.

"What is it you're really feeling about his death?" I choked.

"Guilt." A tear fell down my face.

"Why do you feel guilty Stephanie?" More tears fell.

I looked up at Ranger, "Because I loved Greg, but I was _in love_ with someone else." She squeezed my hands and nodded.

"Thank you for your time Jean Palmetto…excuse me."

I headed up to my room and began getting all my things together. I had my cell phone out dialing a cab when Ranger walked in. He took the phone from me. "Stephanie please forgive me for hurting you."

"I need to go home now and deal with things the way they are."

"Don't leave. We need to deal with us."

"It's too late. There is no us! You made sure of that. Were you present when I jumped you yesterday? Didn't happen. Nothing there. It was painful. Over!"

"Not for me and I don't think after today and talking with Jean that it would be the same. You just need some time."

"Don't really want to go there and try again. I can't handle any more disappointment right now. Please, I just want to go home."

He sighed again and nodded and picked up his phone and barked some orders.

Later that afternoon we were on our way home and both of us were silent during the flight.

We pulled up to my apartment and I opened the door and headed up while Ranger carried my bags. He went in and checked the apartment and then dropped them. I thanked him and said goodbye. He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded.

Almost three weeks later I got a call from Tank and he wanted me to come to Boston to meet the new female on that team and to do a distraction training job. I agreed and packed a bag for the next day. Ranger picked me up and we drove to Boston. For once Ranger was the one who tried to make small talk, but I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to just get this done and get back home to my safe little cocoon I was building.

When we arrived, Ranger led me to the conference room and introduced me to the team. The current head of this office was Matthew, or Matt as they called him. Then there was Sanchez, Vaughn, Vic, Taylor, and Blaine. They had a short meeting and went over the distraction job. Hart Lacefield was a forty-two year old career felon and he had killed a man during a robbery at a liquor store. He was a typical loser type and liked booze, women, and drugs, and we were going to do the apprehension at one of his favorite weekend hangout bars.

I was introduced to the new girl, Mona, and we were now on our way to the seventh floor apartment that every Rangeman office had. She flounced off the elevator and declared Rangeman the best beefcake playground ever and announced she had set her sights on the owner; the Mexican whatever would be pussy whipped in no time. I raised an eyebrow.

I wanted to correct her, but I thought I would leave it to Ranger because he deserved this one. Not only was she a wrong fit for Rangeman, but who was the person that hired her? This was serious and someone could get hurt. Her distraction apparel was sluttier than... it just brought brothel to mind. Her bleached blonde hair, fake boobs, and jiggly ass went perfect with her outfit.

I went over with her what happens during a normal distraction and told her that if anything goes wrong the guys would be our back up and we could trust them. I handed her the mic and earpiece. "Whadda' I do with these?" I mumbled, "Stick it up your nasty twat, I'm sure half the bar will be speaking through it at some point tonight anyway." Then I couldn't believe what I watched her do. She wiggled her hips and said, "Aw..kay. I'm ready." Jeez, this skank gave new meaning to bleached blonde brain drain.

When we got in the car to go to the club, Ranger asked me about Mona. I looked at him. "I would fire her and the asshole that hired her." He raised both eyebrows. "Oh yeah, she called you a 'Mexican' whatever." The corners of his mouth twitched and he nodded. Then I snorted, "She's a real brainiac too. I was being sarcastic when she asked me what to do with her mic and I kind of mumbled to stick it up her…and guess where her mic is?"

"Babe." Then he burst out laughing. "Are we going to be okay? I've missed you. I didn't realize how much I would."

"I guess we have to be Ranger. We have to work together sometimes. We built a friendship and have a history. We just screwed it up with the sex." He smiled, but the look in his eyes was sad.

TBC

Some of my new readers are worried. My followers know that I can give a reader whiplash with my twists and surprises. My stories do have meaning and the characters experience real and sometimes raw feelings. They have to work for those HEA's! Stay tuned...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We got out of the car at the bar and Ranger spoke to Matt a moment and Matt looked at Mona and walked over and gave her a new mic and told her the proper way to place it and she glared over at Ranger and me. They did a mic check and Ranger told Mona to lose the chewing gum because her snapping and popping was loud and distracting. She spit it toward us and glared again. Boy, Skankella has no idea who she was dealing with and I wasn't just talking about me.

Ranger kissed my cheek and told me to be careful and walked in the bar. Two other guys went in and I nodded for Mona to follow me. The skip wasn't in the bar when we arrived, so we ordered a drink at the bar and got a table and waited. When Mona went to suck her drink down, I grabbed it and set it back down. "Clear head. We don't have a guy bartending tonight." She hissed at me, "You're a buzzkill of a bitch to work with."

Knowing that the dumb slut had already forgotten that she was miced, I said, "Ditto and this is a job in case you forgot. If you have anything else on your mind you go ahead and spill it."

"I don't know why a rich guy like that Mexican hottie Ranger would be interested in a flat chested, fat assed, fuzzy headed, homely bitch like you. He probably has to put a sack over your head just to screw you in the ass and shares you with all his men because you're ugly and pathetic and he feels sorry for you." I smiled at her and pointed to my earpiece. She raised her eyebrows and glared at me. Oh, she figured it out without me having to spell it out with pictures.

Then I heard, "We'll take care of this later Babe. Front door." I turned and sure enough it was our skip. We waited for him to walk in and order a drink and it wasn't long before he and his friend were sniffing around our table. "Can we buy you ladies a drink?"

I had poured both our drinks on the floor near the table when Lacefield and friend came in the door. I said, "Sure."

They came back with the drinks. I said, "This place is pretty dead. You guys know of a better place to go?"

"This place is fine for me."

"You guys have any smoke out in your car? I could use some."

"We don't have to go outside." He grabbed my arm and the other guy grabbed Mona's and they started toward the restrooms.

I said, "Whoa, wait a minute guys. Where are we going?"

"You want smoke and that's what we're going to do. You playing games?"

"No. I just don't want to get arrested in here. Maybe we should go somewhere else. Your place?" I turned toward the door and he grabbed my arm and started pulling and then Mona turned and ran toward Ranger and grabbed him. Oh shit. Lacefield looked at her and then at me. "What's going on here? You a couple little prick teasers? What are you up to?"

"No. My friend is just a little ditzy and I think she spotted a guy she knows. Let me go get her." I walked over to Mona. I said quietly, "Come with me. We are heading toward the door." I grabbed her hand and began pulling. We went about three steps when Lacefield started toward us and Mona stopped and began screaming. "What the hell?" He pulled a knife and looked around. Then all hell broke loose.

I tried pulling Mona away toward the door and she just stood and screamed. Two Rangemen were running up behind Lacefield and Ranger moved into action running forward and pushed me away toward the door as a scuffle began. All the while Mona just kept screaming. The Rangemen finally subdued Lacefield and his friend and Ranger grabbed Mona trying to pull her away and she was fighting him. I walked over and slugged her in the jaw and she finally stopped and swayed and he caught her and we ran toward the door.

Ranger stumbled backwards out the door with Mona and then let go. He looked at my face and smiled and then slumped to the ground. Even in his black button down shirt I could see the red stain spreading across his chest. I called for the medic, "Jeffrey!" Then I yelled out, "Someone call 911 and secure the scene!"

I sunk to my knees next to him. "Ranger!" I ripped his shirt open. The blood was spreading rapidly across his chest. I screamed, "Help us. We need help here." Blood began to seep out of the corner of his mouth and he coughed. Jeffrey was there with his bag and rolled Ranger on his side to let the blood drain. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't know what the knife hit yet. Could be a lung." Ranger's eyelids began to bat and close like he was losing consciousness.

"No, please stay with me Ranger. Please…" Jeffrey was checking his vitals and looked at me with a worried face. I heard the ambulance siren as it pulled into the lot. "Carlos you listen to me. I...love you and I need you…Can't lose you too." The EMT's took over and pushed me away.

Behind me, Mona snarked, "Well that sure went well! Who's the second in charge? I'll take door number two." I turned around and glared at her. "You phony, hateful, golddigging, bigot of a skank! A damn good man might be dying right now for saving your sorry ass after you screwed up this job tonight." Then I hauled off and punched her in the nose and judging by the crunch, I broke it. The EMT winced. "Don't even think about putting this slut in the same ambulance as that good man, but you can tie a rope to the back and drag her ass behind you."

I turned around and yelled. "I want this bitch and the person that hired her off the premises and out of my sight now!"

The jerk named Blaine stomped in front of me, "You don't have any authority here!"

"Are you the one fucking the skank? She just put lives in danger!"

I pulled out my phone and called Tank. "Yo?"

"Yo. This distraction just went to shit because of your man named Blaine and his skank Mona. Ranger was knifed saving the skank's sorry ass and it's bad. I told them both to leave the premises and Blaine just questioned my judgement and Matt is...hell I don't know where he is."

"Put the motherfucker on the phone!" I handed Blaine the phone.

"In case you don't know asshole, you'll be speaking to the second in command of the entire company and he can be a real scary fucker when provoked!" I heard Tank bellowing over the line for a couple minutes and then Blaine handed me my phone and grabbed Mona and stomped away and got in a truck and left.

There was nobody in the parking lot now except the medic and me to secure the scene. Then nearly the whole team including Matt came out of the bar with the two men in custody. I stood there with Ranger's blood all over me and I glared at Matt. I yelled, "Someone get the skip to the police station, secure this fucking scene and get me to the hospital now!" What a fucked up mess this was. This office needed an overhaul. Talk about unaware of your surroundings, these guys were a bunch of boobs.

One SUV pulled out of the lot with the skip and his buddy and another pulled up to me and I got in with Vic. We didn't say anything as we sped to the hospital. I jumped out and ran inside. At the desk I inquired about the stabbing victim.

"He was rushed to surgery miss. Internal bleeding. There's a waiting room on the third floor for surgery."

My phone rang. "Bomber, we're on our way. You at the hospital?"

"Yes. He's in surgery. All they said was he has internal bleeding. Come to the third floor of Mass General. Tank, he really looked bad. There was so much blood."

"Bomber, he never told you, but you and I both have power of attorney for him. If he needs authorization for any treatment, you can get it done. He's a tough one little sister. We'll be there soon."

Two hours later, Tank, Lester, and Bobby finally arrived. Kevin and Jack, the pilots, were with them. I hugged all of them. "Bobby, can you please check with someone? We haven't heard one word yet."

Tank and Lester called all the Rangemen present into a circle to get a rundown on the distraction and an idea of what went wrong. He barked, "Matt, report!" Tank was bellowing and pointing his finger in Matt's face and pointing to me and the operating rooms. Whoa, I could see steam coming off his bald head. "You didn't have fucking control of your team! Why would you let an idiot like Blaine talk you into hiring her? You didn't talk to her? You couldn't see her for what she was? The goddamn same criteria apply for women and men at Rangeman. We don't hire unqualified, incompetent people. A woman, a contract employee from out of town, ran your scene tonight and did a better job than you. I should fire all of you! My best friend is in that operating room fighting for his life! Dammit!"

Tank was stomping around in circles huffing and puffing. I finally went over to Tank. "Buddy calm down, your blood pressure is probably so high you could stroke out. We don't need another man down. Give me a hug." He did hug me and I could feel some of his anxiety releasing. "I'm going over the audio tapes and I want your version later. Heads are going to fucking roll." I didn't tell him that I had already thought about that. Lester was a pissed off mess too. When he reached for the knives in his boot and began playing with them, I had to go give him some comfort as well before he scared the shit out the hospital staff and the other waiting families.

Finally, a doctor came out. "Family of Mr. Manoso?" All of us raised our hands. He nodded and walked to the middle of the room. "He made it through the surgery. The knife penetrated one of his lungs and a pretty major blood vessel. He lost a lot of blood before he got here. He is stable, but still in critical condition tonight."

"Can we see him? Can I stay in his room tonight with him?"

"One at a time. He'll be sleeping most of the night. One person can stay."

Tank said, "Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and turned away.

I told Tank and Lester and Bobby to go in before me. I would go in last and stay by his side for the night. The rest of the guys were told to go back to Rangeman or home. The guys headed off to a hotel and I finally got to go in and see Ranger.

He was pale and hooked up to all these softly beeping machines and they were still giving him blood. I took his hand and squeezed and for the first time in almost a month, I really wanted to cry. I couldn't imagine the void in my heart and my life if I lost Ranger. He was always there for me. His strength had always given me strength and comfort. I suddenly realized that I needed this man in my life like I need air. Losing Greg was a tragedy and I felt guilt and pain over his loss, but losing Ranger would be the end of me too.

I pulled my chair close and kept his hand in mine while I leaned back and closed my eyes. I woke a while later and looked into drowsy dark chocolate eyes. "Hey. Can I get you anything?"

"Thirsty."

"I bet. You were pretty much drained of your liquids." I poured some ice water and put a straw in and gave him some sips. "Better?" He nodded.

"I should have removed that woman. Trusted you."

"Stop. This is not the place or time to talk about that. The skip is in custody. The skank and her pimp are long gone with a broken nose to boot."

"I'm sorry Babe."

"Don't you do this. Tank and Lester are rearranging the Boston office as we speak and having a good time doing it!" He grinned a little.

"Ranger?"

"Yes Babe?"

"In case you don't know it, I love you." I kissed his hand.

"I know." His eyes were sleepy and he closed them.

I whispered, "I won't leave you."

"I know." Then he was asleep again.

TBC-

I know the whiplash thing again...


	15. Chapter 15

previously-

_"I'm sorry Babe."_

_"Don't you do this. Tank and Lester are rearranging the Boston office as we speak and having a good time doing it!" He grinned a little._

_"Ranger?""Yes Babe?"_

_"In case you don't know it, I love you." I kissed his hand._

_"I know." His eyes were sleepy and he closed them._

_I whispered, "I won't leave you."_

_"I know." Then he was asleep again._

**Chapter 15**

His nurse came in and woke him. "Mr. Manoso, I need to check your vitals and talk about pain and we'll get you bathed and ready for breakfast.

I said to her, "Do you mind if I do that for him? You could just bring me a new gown and wash bin with supplies."

She smiled and nodded and checked his vitals first then went to get me the items I needed.

I took the bin and filled it with warm water and gently washed his face and shaved him. I washed his chest and under his arms and his privates and down his legs and his beautiful feet. It wasn't sexy. He had a catheter and tubes and bandages. I washed him like you do someone you love and deeply care about. His eyes never left me as I washed every part of him.

He squeezed my hand. "Ranger, you would do the same for me. No price right?" He smiled and nodded.

I gently removed his hospital gown and replaced it and helped him brush his teeth. "Feel better?"

"Yes Babe. Thank you."

"Good. I'll get your breakfast in here and then the nurse can give you some feel good medicine."

I helped him to eat and then the guys began coming in. I left and gave them some room.

I was sitting in the waiting room when Tank came up and sat down next to me.

"Are you two done playing games?" I was sort of stunned.

"Well, I would like to be. It's not up to me Tank. He's so complicated, but I love him so much."

"I know and he loves you. That's what's so frustrating and makes us want to lock you up together and throw away the key until you hash your shit out so you can get on with your lives and be happy. You are perfect for him Bomber and you care about Rangeman and us. You're coming to work for us. We need you."

"I think I might need all of you too Tank. I've been feeling a little lost lately, like I've changed and I don't really fit where I'm at in my life right now."

"Your place is with us little girl. Lester has lined up two women for you to interview here before you leave and then when we get back you and Lula are coming to work for Rangeman. We'll take care of Vinnie."

The next morning Ranger was more awake and a little frisky with his hands. "You just want another one of those sponge baths don't you big boy?" He growled at me.

"Well, unfortunately you can't leave and you can't have any fun until you use the big boy potty."

He grumbled. "The food here sucks. It's inedible. How am I going to get back to a normal evacuation schedule on this shit?"

"Wait. Are saying that you do ah…that on a schedule?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"Nooo… I go when I gotta' go. Is this a military thing?

"Yes, and it works in civilian life too. Makes you healthier and more productive."

"Jeez, you military guys are weird. They teach you how to wipe too?"

"Actually they do. A mans' pack contains one roll of paper and supplies have to last on a mission."

I screwed up my face. "Ewww. Somehow I can see Gordon scaring some poor young recruits into...when ordered, but…"

"Babe, no need to go there."

He grinned at me. "My evacuation time is at 0900."

"Gross! I so didn't need to know that."

"Yes you do because we are going to be cohabitating when I get out of here."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because you said you love me. You love the good, the bad and the ugly that is me."

"That last part was so true except for the ugly part. Why don't we make that stubborn and add a few more adjectives to that list. I'll come home with you to help you recuperate. Would that make you happy?" I was trying to forgive him and love the flawed and complicated man he was and maybe accept what he could give me. He had been trying to let me know he was there for me too. We were a messed up pair.

"Yes Babe."

I kissed him. "Make friends then with the big potty so we can go home." He grinned at me.

Two days later, the doctor was signing the orders to release Ranger to Bobby's care at Rangeman. Lester was still staying behind to jerk some knots in some Boston Rangeman tails and I felt sorry for them because Lester was like Ali. He could 'float like a butterfly and sting like a lethal bee'. When he got done with them, the only ones left standing would be the real men and they would be loyal and good employees.

I packed a couple bags and Rex and moved in with Ranger to take care of him. His housekeeper Ella and I worked together to make him as happy and comfortable as possible. In less than a week he had gone from glad to be out of the hospital to a grouchy bear and now this morning he was being overly frisky.

"Ranger, your doctor said no physical activity like sex for two weeks."

He pulled the cover down and exposed himself. "How about just touching? A little kiss?"

"Jeez, your pain meds must be really good. That's very impressive Mr. Manoso. Behave." I still licked my lips a little anyway. I loved this man's perfect penis. I needed to do something to tame the beast. Then I got an idea. I covered him again and kissed him. I looked at the tent and pointed at it. "Put that down and be good in case Ella comes in. When I get back I'll deal with it." A big boyish grin spread across his face. It was not innocent. No sirree..it was youthful and naughty.

I went to my apartment and grabbed a bag of goodies I had not used yet and put it all in a plain sack and drove back to Rangeman. I walked into Ranger's bedroom and his eyebrows furrowed and he grouched, "It's about time you got back!" The grouchy Ranger was back. I just ignored him and set about getting things ready.

I pulled a 'do not disturb' sign out of my bag and hung it on the outside of the doorknob and then walked over to the bed and pulled the Pleasure Treasure's bag out of the plain sack and sat it on the bed. I began laying out my tools. "Little ring (check), warming massage oil (check), lube (check), little vibrator (check), big vibrator (check), pinwheel (check), clamps (check), soft flogger (check), ostrich feather (check), glad I thought to grab a few of these after that fight, and beads (check), one tube of 'cold as ice' (check)." Probably won't need all this, but a girl needs to be prepared. I looked at Ranger. "Okay bad boy, let's pull that sheet down, put those knees up and get to work."

"Babe?" Both eyebrows were up and he had a worried look on his face.

I whistled while I worked. Poor Ranger went from moaning to breathing hard to yelling and then came the growling and some whimpering, soft cries and maybe there was one little scream. Yikes, where did that voice come from? Back it up, back it up. Here we go, more whimpering and then another long loud yell and a big sigh and I think that's a light snore I hear now. I cleaned him up, tucked him in, cleaned my tools, packed them up and put them away and patted myself on the back for a job well done. I grabbed the sign and switched knobs and walked out and rubbed my hands together.

Tank, Lester and Bobby turned to look at me with wide eyes. Tank asked, "Fuck Bomber, Is my boy still breathin'? What did you do to him?"

"He was a little testy and a little too frisky today. I took care of it and put him to sleep."

Lester went to the door and looked in at his sleeping form and his smiling face and then he said, "Please do the same thing to me that you did to him…"

"Bobby came walking to the bedroom doorway, "Do I need to check on him?"

"Yeah, you might just give his vitals a quick check. He should be out for a while though." All three guys were standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows and half grins. That eyebrow 101 class must come right after the toilet paper lesson in basic training.

That night when I brought in Ranger's dinner tray, he was sitting up with a big smile on his face. I kissed him. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Babe and thank you."

"Lester took one look at you and begged me to do the same thing to him." He laughed.

"Speaking of Lester, who needs one when we have you and your torture kit. We should just send you to straighten out the Boston crew and bring them to their knees."

"Yes, but my discipline came with some pleasure too. I'm pretty sure Lester just left them in pain."

"I'm pretty sure you're right Babe." I got a tray for me and sat next to him on the bed and we ate and chatted and then I cleaned up. He went right back to sleep in about hour. I pulled on one of his soft t-shirts and snuggled in next to him. Greg's tragic death was still raw for me, but it felt good to be close to Ranger again.

A couple days later, Ranger was up and doing light work in his apartment office on his computer. He was getting around fine and Ella and Bobby were taking good care of him. I went in and put my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He squeezed my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are doing really good now and I'm going to go home today and leave you with Ella and Bobby."

He turned to look at me. "Please stay."

"Ranger I can't. I need some time. We both do." He took my hands.

He took my hand and led me to the living room and we sat down on the couch. "Babe, I was wrong before and I was being a coward. Everything you said back then was right on. You were already in my heart and I made a terrible mistake by letting you go. We did have a relationship already and it was a good one."

"It was good. It was almost perfect except it was temporary."

"I want more this time. I can't even describe to you what it felt like to find out that you were going to marry another man. I never want to feel that way again."

"I'm sorry. I waited for you and I made him wait for a long time and he was patient. How much more do you want?"

"I want it all. Life partner in my bed for as long as we breathe."

"Because why…?"

"Because I love you Stephanie Plum and I don't want to be without you. My heart knew that you were for me. My head was just too stupid to accept it."

"Ranger, I love you too."

"I know and I'm a lucky man."

Six months later, I was living with Ranger in a very happy partnership and working for his company full time. Lula was also a full time employee and effectively shaking up things in this previously all male company. Work was being done to convert the company to a full fledged equal opportunity work place. The men were actually happy about it. The leaders were happy, the employees liked this lighter side of Rangeman and the business was thriving with the help of two women and a feminine touch.

Ranger sent me a dozen roses one day and one of the guys brought them to my office about lunch time. A card was included asking me to dinner that night. When I walked into the apartment, there was no one there. However, soft music was playing and there was a sexy blue designer sheath dress with low back and slit up to there on the bed with Manolo Blahniks and matching clutch bag, sexy thong, thigh high hose and a little jewelry box with a sapphire and diamond bracelet. There was a note:

_Babe,_

_Be here to pick you up at 1900 for_

_dinner._

_Love you,_

_R_

My man of so many words. I showered and lotioned and put on minimal makeup with pink lip gloss, and put some shine product in my curls and finger dried them. The dress fit perfect and so did the shoes. When I walked into the living room, I gasped. Ranger was wearing a slim fitting Hugo Boss suit with his hair slicked back and Ferragamo shoes and he looked like a man straight out of the 1960's era. He looked like a male model. Wow, this was my man. All six foot of brawn and latin hot. Mine...

TBC

FYI or TMI-The evacuation thing and the toilet paper lesson in military basic training is absolutely true. I had to sit through the TP lesson a couple time because my Dad never forgot that training and grouched that we always wasted too much. LOL


	16. Chapter 16

Previously-

_Babe,_

_Be here to pick you up at 1900 for_

_dinner._

_Love you,_

_R_

_My man of so many words. I showered and lotioned and put on minimal makeup with pink lip gloss, and put some shine product in my curls and finger dried them. The dress fit perfect and so did the shoes. When I walked into the living room, I gasped. Ranger was wearing a slim fitting Hugo Boss suit with his hair slicked back and Ferragamo shoes and he looked like a man straight out of the 1960's era. He looked like a male model. Wow, this was my man. All six foot of brawn and latin hot. Mine..._

**Chapter 16**

"Hi."

"You look beautiful Babe."

"So do you. Channeling 'Mad Men' are you? It's a hot look on you."

"Does it make you want me?"

"You bet it does."

"Good. Can't wait till later."

"Where are we going?"

He took my hand and we headed to the fire door and stairs and up the the roof. The roof? He opened the door and I gasped. There on the helicopter pad was a little café table and chairs. Standing candelabras and small candles were lit all around the roof and flower petals were everywhere. In the corner of the roof was a big spotlight and the Batman signal was shining up into the sky. I put my hand over my mouth. "Where did you get that? It's great!"

"I had it made for you, for tonight." Soft music began to play coming from some speakers on the side of the building.

The door opened and Ella came through pushing a cart and stopped next to the table and smiled and walked back through the door. Ranger uncovered the food and nodded to the table behind me. The meal was like the seafood platter that we shared in Miami. It was delicious and Ella had made a key lime pie to go with it.

When we were finished, Ranger took my hand and pulled me to the center of the roof and put his arms around me. I lay my head against his shoulder and we danced slowly together for a long time and then he hit a button on his watch and smiled at me. He got down on one knee and looked up at me and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to show me a whopping princess cut diamond ring with small diamonds around it and down the band. "Stephanie, my Babe, will you marry me?" I turned and all the Rangemen were on the roof and Lula, Ella and her husband Luis.

"Okay, so you brought all these big scary men up here to intimidate me into saying yes, right?" He grinned.

"Well it worked. Yes!" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Everyone began clapping and whooping and whistling and I heard several, _'it's about damn times'._

Two months later we were on Ranger's plane with our closest family and friends on our way to New Orleans. There was Tank and Lula, Lester and Elisa, Bobby and his girl Cheryl, Mary Lou and Lenny, Connie and Gordon, Mom and Dad and Grandma and my sister Val and her boyfriend Albert. Ranger's brother Marco and wife and sister Lucia and her husband Nicolas and Ranger's parents and Abuela were on the plane and pushing its capacity limits. The pilots, Kevin and Jack were going to make another trip back to Trenton to pick up more Rangemen and all their girls so they could stay the weekend too.

I knew that I couldn't have a wedding in or near the Burg after what happened with Greg and I even had a problem when it came to choosing a wedding dress and I couldn't do it. Ranger took over everything and we decided to have a quiet and intimate ceremony with just very few close friends and family away from home.

Ranger had booked a famous Plantation outside of New Orleans on the Mississippi river. It was built in 1839 and was the most photographed and romantic Plantation in the south. Internationally renowned for its alley of twenty-eight evenly spaced and intertwined giant live oak trees leading to the house, believed to be nearly 300 years old. They had a cajun/creole restaurant on the grounds, nineteenth century bed and breakfast cottages and a truly romantic setting for a wedding and reception. Ranger booked the entire place for the whole weekend just for us.

The Plantation curators and staff had assisted Ranger with wedding decorations, flowers, reception decorations, photographer, food and cake along with a local New Orleans jazz band. We checked in and had a leisurely rehearsal dinner in the cajun restaurant that night and celebrated a little too much.

The next morning Ranger knocked on my door and woke me and sent me to one of the rooms set up for the brides party and there was a professional masseuse and a hairdresser and a couple girls from her salon. All of us girls squealed and the moms liked it too. Instead of being a pain in the sphincter, my mother was surprisingly on her best behavior and I'm guessing it was because she was thinking that my inner spinster was due to emerge soon and this might be my last chance at marriage.

Ranger had a little 'hair of the dog' tray delivered in the form of a pitcher of mimosas and champagne glasses. My dreamy man was da' bomb and I couldn't believe he was about to be all mine. I was about to get that future that I fought so hard for. I had kissed him goodnight and stayed with Connie last night and I was giddy thinking about him being my husband tonight.

I whispered to my mom, "I'm depending on you to keep an eye on Grandma today. We don't want a repeat of last night." My mother grimaced and shivered. Grandma was dangerous sober, but with a couple or three glasses of wine in her she was eighty years of disaster on wheels. Disaster? Wheels? Wow, it never dawned on me that my bad luck in destroying my wheels could be inherited.

Anyway, last night Grandma got _blotto _and decided to go for a table dance. She made it on to one of the tables on her hands and knees, but when she went to stand up she wobbled and fell off into Bobby's lap and went for a good grope. He jumped up and pushed her into Tank's lap and she got a real good grip on him and wouldn't let go and he jumped up and ran in a circle with her for a minute and wrestled her loose and tossed her into Ranger's brother Marco's lap where she got in another good pinch and he yelped when finally, Gordon barked at the stunned men and the chaos one little old lady had wreaked and picked her up by her red bikini panties and panty hose which were showing due to the scuffle and walked her out of the room like a sack of potatoes while the room of stunned faces watched the words 'Numero Uno hottie' on her little saggy butt disappear around the corner. Got to give it to Grandma for getting in the spirit and embracing my new latin family. However, every latin man in the room was either covering his eyes or grimacing. They evidently didn't quite appreciate her enthusiasm.

When Gordon came back and looked at the still stunned men, he barked, "At ease men she's sleeping it off." Drill sergeants were really good at restoring order. He looked at me and grinned and said, "Now I know where you get that crazy shit Plum!" I lost it then and bent over in a fit of laughter and then the rest of the girls did the same. Ranger started laughing, Lester was howling and eventually everyone was laughing it was so contagious and it lasted for at least fifteen minutes because as soon as one person would stop then another would start again.

We decided to see what Ranger had picked out for me before the hairdresser did my hair. We unzipped the white bag and I gasped at the dress. There was a note attached to the inside of the bag.

_Babe,_

_When I saw this, it reminded me of your_

_short cascading curls when you first cut_

_your hair. So beautiful. Hope you like it._

_Your sapphires will be lovely with this._

_Blue, to match your eyes is my favorite_

_color on you. _

_My love,_

_R _

The dress was simple and elegant. It was white and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and had little fluttery chiffon ruffles cascading from the waist all the way down to the hem. It had a beaded belt with a swarovski crystal bow in front. There was no veil. Just a little tiara matching the belt with the bow. I opened a box that said Benjamin Adams London and inside were a pair of bridal shoes to match the dress with peeptoe and a crystal wrapped bow. A bag with lingerie held a white corset with garter and thigh high hose with a little blue and white bridal garter with a bow. I couldn't have picked anything better myself and it made the ensemble all the more special because my man had chosen it because this was his vision for me on our wedding day. The hairdresser and I looked at each other and smiled and we both said together, "Hair definitely up."

My hair had grown a couple inches and she had pulled it back and up into a twist and let the top layers spring free and placed the tiara within the curls. I put my jewelry on and then the lingerie and finally the dress and without a fitting, it was perfect. It didn't have a big heavy train and it was light and comfortable and I felt like a princess. Walking into the next room and hearing all the girls gasp confirmed that it was a special dress.

Lula said, "Damn girl! You look like one of them Disney princesses. Batman picked that for you?" I nodded. Mary Lou had her hand over her mouth, Lucia was jumping up and down and Connie was shaking her head. Elisa said, "If Lester ever mans up and pops the question, Ranger is going to be my wedding planner…Mmm..mmm..mm..girl."

At 1600 hours on the nose, the patio doors opened and I stepped through on my Dad's arm and this time my groom was there and waiting for me with a smile and a gleam in his eyes. He was in full Armani tuxedo and blue tie. He had his hair cut to about his ears and it was loose and wavy. There were diamonds in his ears and pride in his smile. My beautiful man. I smiled back at him.

The guys were dressed in full Ranger dress greens with their medals on the lapels, braids and sash around the waist and white gloves at attention and drool worthy handsome. My girls had picked their own dresses and even Lula had chosen something both beautiful and appropriate. They had coordinated together and were wearing different colors of blue because Ranger likes blue. He had paid for everything.

My Dad kissed me and placed my hand in Ranger's. He looked at me and whispered, "So beautiful Babe." I gazed at him as my attention was turned to a Gordon in full army dress chaplain greens as he moved in front of us. "What? Gordon?"

He whispered, "I united lots of my boys before they went to war missy. These words were prepared with you in mind." He blessed us and then he looked at me and smiled.

"War is like fire…Love burns like fire…

In War, Lay down your arms or they can be used against you…In love, may your arms be used to protect and warm that which you hold dear…

Fight the war swiftly and don't allow the enemy to turn the war in his favor…Forgive often so your love continues to grow…

For the victor, capture the state...In capturing a heart you've won a great victory…

Position your army to deal with quick and changing conditons...In a marriage be prepared for good times and bad…

Plan your moves in a controlled environment...May your home be blessed and happy…

Then savor your victory and thank God that you live to fight another day…May your union not be entered into lightly but with faith and honor and love..."

Stephanie and Carlos you may exchange rings." Ranger placed a platinum and diamond band on my finger and I placed a matching band on his. Then Gordon asked us to repeat the words to one another that would seal us as man and wife.

"Carlos and Stephanie you are now man and wife. You have both claimed victory on this special day. May God bless you. Carlos kiss this woman and declare her finally yours."

Ranger grinned and did exactly that. He bent me over and kissed the shit out of me. My tiara almost flopped on the floor. When he raised me back up I was flushed and dizzy and a very happy woman. Everyone clapped as we made our way to the salon where dinner would take place. We were embraced by everyone before sitting down to our cajun wedding dinner of seafood gumbo or creole onion soup, tossed green salad, chicken esplanade or shrimp scarlet with andouille.

My gorgeous husband held my hand and kissed me in between bites. Oh joy, the spoils of war...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

We cut the beautiful wedding cake with the male and female super heros on top that Lula and Connie had found. We didn't make a mess of each other, but Ranger did dot icing on my nose and chin and kissed it off.

The patio doors were open and the jazz band played through dinner. Tables and chairs had been set up outside and a champagne fountain was flowing. Tank stopped the band and got everyone's attention to make a toast.

"Carlos and Stephanie it is about damn time. You two are the most exasperating, stubborn, ornery couple that ever loved each other and refused to accept it. You both drove your friends crazy. Now that you've finally come to your senses, we all want to wish you many happy years together. Cheers!"

Lula ran up and grabbed the microphone, "I second that shit and I want to add that if anybody here needs help nailing down their man or woman I'm available. I got the book and I got Gordy and we got the plan. I helped my girl win the Batman war and I can help you too. Gordy, we need to put that in your phone book ad and we need one of them web pages too. Something like 'How to capture your mate'; call Lula and Gordy…" Gordon walked up and snatched the microphone from her and announced that the bride and groom would have their first dance together.

Ranger grinned at me and took me in his arms. "So you had a battle plan to get your man?" I turned red.

"Damn Lula, yeah."

"So that's why _The Art of War_ book was in your car and the reason for the vows Gordon prepared."

"Yep."

"When did you hatch that plan?"

"The day after the deal."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I knew I wanted you then but I knew you wouldn't be an easy catch. The battle was hard as hell and you made me retreat a couple of times."

"Babe, I'm glad you didn't give up on me and I'm happy I got a second chance. I loved you and I almost lost you. I'm going to spend a good deal of time making it up to you, starting tonight." That got another blush.

"Carlos, I love you. You're really my husband now."

"Yes, and you're my wife and I adore you amante." He kissed me as Gordon announced the father and daughter dance.

All the traditional dances had taken place and everyone had come to the dance floor. I spied Gordy and Connie getting a little close and winked at him and gave him a thumbs up when he looked my way. He rolled his eyes at me.

After about an hour, Tank announced it was time to throw the bouquet and garter. The girls all lined up and I turned and pitched backwards. There was a scuffle and a growl and a loud cry of pain and up stood my Grandma Mazur with her hair standing up and her dress twisted with my bouquet. Lula had her hands on her hips. She looked a little disheveled and crazy eyed herself. "Your Granny pinched me with them damn boney fingers to make me let go. That was mine!" I turned and looked at my mother who was supposed to be keeping an eye on her. Well this was going to be interesting now.

As it turned out Bobby, Tank, and Marco got some revenge on Lester, who had been giving them shit all day about being groped by Grandma. Ranger took the garter off my leg taking some extra time with his hand under my dress and then kissing my foot before putting my shoe back on. The guys lined up with grim faces and when Ranger launched that garter, it landed right on one of Lester's medals and dangled there. He couldn't even shake it off.

Tank was the first to grab a chair and sit Grandma down in it so Lester could run that garter up her little chicken leg. She hiked her dress all the way up almost to her…well I didn't want to think about the view that poor Lester had there down on his knees and she winked at him. The guys' snickers started before he even touched her. He glared at them and gulped and then grabbed her foot and closed his eyes and launched that garter up her to her knee fast and when he went to let go, she grabbed his hand and yanked it and the garter up higher. He snatched his hand back like it had been burned.

By then the guys were all out bent over holding their stomachs and hooting. Lester stood up and huffed over to me and Carlos spouting a string of what I know were Spanish curse words and growled, "I may be scarred! Somebody forgot to remind your loco la abuelita to wear her pantaloons (bloomers) on your wedding day! I think I'm going blind! I may not ever get that picture out of my head and my girlfriend is going to break up with me because I will probably _never _be able to get an erection again!" And that just made us laugh even harder. Behind me, my mother gasped in horror.

That night when my husband and I retired to our suite, he slowly removed the beautiful wedding dress that he had bought for me as he kissed and licked my lips and my neck and my collarbone. He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"Stephanie, you've been holding back from me and yourself for months. You're my wife now and I love you. You can let go. If Greg really loved you, he would want you to go on and be happy. That's what I would want if anything ever happened to me. You still haven't let yourself feel like you did before and you need to let the guilt go for good. You loved him, you were faithful, and you grieved and honored his passing. Please let it go for you and us and our future. I want to make love to my wife and I want all of you. I want mind, body, and soul with me tonight."

I looked in his beautiful eyes and I saw the love there and I remembered the words of the ceremony about forgiveness and good times and bad. It _was_ time to let go and be happy. I shouldn't feel guilt in loving the man that was my true soulmate. We had a bond and a connection from the first time that we had met and when we had made love, the bond had been sealed. We were just too stubborn to recognize that it was done; that our future had been written.

I kissed him and pulled his tie off and his jacket and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As I worked, he peppered light kisses on my face and neck again. I stood up when I got to his pants. I looked at him and said, "From tonight on, I'm yours and you're the only man that I will ever love like this. I want orgasms and please make it multiples because I'm behind maybe a hundred or more." He gave me a wolf grin. "My pleasure Mrs. Manoso. That happens to be my specialty and my new job." He put his soft lips to mine and began to unhook my corset.

At breakfast the next morning, Lula came over to me and hugged me. "Well girl, that guy that wrote that war book sure was a genius. You sure did win the war and you finally got your man."

"Lula, I got my man and more than I ever dreamed. Hooah!"

`````````````````````````````````THE END```````````````````````````````


End file.
